


Lady O'Driscoll (working)

by deadeyebride



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Character Death, Daddy Issues, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyebride/pseuds/deadeyebride
Summary: Fic discontinued until further notice.Ailis was the daughter of Colm O'Driscoll and the moment she fell into the hands of the Van der Linde gang, she knew she was screwed. There is more than what meets the eye, and Ailis learns more about herself and her family than her father ever told her.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue, 1873.**

“Sir, it’s done.” The doctor spoke, interrupting the book that Colm had been reading outside of the tent; the not-yet infamous criminal looked up lazily, having barely noticed the screaming stop and the wailing of a child begin. The doctor was calm, and Colm knew that all must have gone well. A smile appeared on his face briefly as a loud crack broke the silence; the doctor falling down dead as Colm rose to his feet, holstering his gun and entering the birthing tent.

In a cot laid Irma Edwards, a former prostitute that Colm had knocked up  _ again _ , her black hair sticking to her sweaty face. Nearby were two nurses, tending to a newborn baby. The woman had been sipping water from a metal cup when she saw him, resting as she should be after spending hours in labour, and the nurses hardly spared the man a second look. 

“Did you just kill that man?” She questioned as Colm walked past her, looking over the infant. A girl, and Colm felt glad to already have a boy. Someone to eventually take over the gang when he couldn’t, for whatever reason that may be. The girl, Colm decided, could stay; he was feeling generous tonight, as much as he had and still wanted a second boy. 

“Of course I did, he was an outsider.” Colm gave her a pointed look and passed declined the opportunity to hold his daughter when offered by the nurse. “You think I can take that risk woman? No matter how much I paid him, he’d have run off to the law and told ‘em where we’re hiding if I let him go.” He explained, glancing back at the corpse in the doorway briefly.

“You going to be alright?” He questioned, and Irma nodded. Colm wasn’t the fatherly type; he knew that much already, he needed her around to actually take care of the kids. He knew that as soon as his son was old enough, Colm would be able to pass on his knowledge and skills.

“What we goin’ to name her?” She asked, and Colm looked down at the girl again. He hadn’t thought of any names for a girl but had a few ideas for a boy. 

“You name the girl.” He ordered, and Irma didn’t take long to think of a name. Truth be told, Irma had always wanted a daughter and was over the moon now that she had one, even with the knowledge that Colm wanted a son.

“I like Ailis,” She admitted, and Colm wasn’t too fussed by the choice. It was Irish, that was pleasing. “Ailis O’Driscoll.” She smiled, the name rolling off her tongue naturally; Colm didn’t mention his disapproval at Ailis taking his surname.

“I’ll have one of the women bring you dinner, I got a body to burn.” Colm excused himself from the tent, leaving the woman with their daughter. As Colm left, Colm’s younger brother Cormac entered with a young boy behind him, a kind smile on his face as he saw his niece or nephew being placed in the arms of his sister-in-law by a nurse, now bundled up in a clean blanket.

“Noah wanted to meet his new sibling,” Cormac announced, encouraging Noah to go toward his mother. “Boy or girl?” He questioned as the boy looked at the infant. 

“A girl, her name is Ailis.” Irma announced, smiling at her family. Noah had a goofy grin as he talked to his sister; the image was warming to both the adults, knowing that the boy would be a good older brother to her. 

“Is pa letting us keep her?” Noah questioned suddenly, looking up at his mother, who looked shocked at the question. It was immediately clear that the boy had been listening to Colm, who had said a few times in the past few months that if Irma was to have a girl, they wouldn’t keep her around. 

“Of course he is!” Irma reassured the boy. 

**Six Point Cabin, 1899.**

There was no reason to celebrate, the woman mused to herself, watching as the men and women in the camp passed around bottles of booze while laughing. Music played from the gramophone, and as couples rose from their seats to dance, Ailis decided to excuse herself to smoke a cigarette. They had robbed trains in the past, and never had they ever celebrated it with such ferocity; perhaps because the train had carried all the booze they were drinking. Not only that, but Colm O’Driscoll had left the day before with a group of men to check on their business elsewhere, which had left a much less cruel man in charge of the group. Much less cruel, but still not kind.

“Miss Ailis,” A deep voice caught her attention as she lit the cigarette between her lips; and she glanced to the side as the aforementioned  _ ‘much less cruel man’ _ walked toward her. The woman took a drag as the man reached her side; the grin on his face only slightly unnerving, though that was because he only ever smiled so widely at her when he had been drinking and he did that fairly frequently when Colm wasn’t around. The parties and the whores that frequented the campsites when Abe Hull was left in charge were an annoyance to no one else but Ailis.

“Mr Hull,” She greeted him, making sure to keep her tone flat. She didn’t want the attention that he gave her and hoped that he would bother one of the other women. There was no such luck, she realised, as the man wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “Where’s your old lady?” She questioned, and Mr Hull laughed, genuinely amused by her question. His breath hot was in her face and stinking of booze, among other things.

“Maggie rode out with your pa yesterday,” Mr Hull explained, raising his bottle to his lips and taking a long gulp; some of the beer dripping down his chin and into his grey-and-black beard. “And I’ve told ya to call me  _ Abe _ , silly girl.” He smirked as he threw the now empty bottle to the side. The glass smashed against a tree and Ailis barely managed to stop herself from visibly flinching, though that effort was undone as his thin lips met her cheek and she felt like chucking up last night’s meal. She glanced behind her, toward where the party was taking place, and no one had noticed the noise over the sound of the music.

“My apologies  _ Abe _ , if you don’t mind I gotta go find Miss June.” Ailis offered him a blatantly false smile before trying to step away from Mr Hull, the key-word being  _ try _ . The older man scowled at her and gripped the back of her green skirt, not allowing her to walk away. He reached over and pinched the cigarette from her, taking a drag before dropping it on the dirt. He blew the smoke into her face intentionally, laughing as she recoiled.

“Miss June is in the cabin with some other fellas, playing poker. How ‘bout we go see her? You were always my good luck charm.” He let go of her skirt, only to grab onto her arm tightly and pull her toward the cabin without waiting for an answer. “That or I can tell your pa you were disrespecting your superiors.” He added as they reached the cabin, and he pushed the door open too hard. The thud caught the attention of everyone huddled around the table, and Ailis watched as that grin reappeared on Mr Hull’s face.

“Miss Ailis is going to be joining us,” Mr Hull announced, pushing her into the cabin ahead of him and Ailis spotted her friend, June, sitting on the lap of her fiancé. The woman gave her an apologetic smile as Abe took his seat at the head of the table, and Ailis was promptly pulled onto Abe’s knee as he was dealt in. A few other women were sitting around, either on the laps of men or to play the game itself, and each of them knew the discomfort Ailis currently felt -- those who didn’t know it surely would at some point in the future as no woman here was safe from Abe. Ailis was just his current hyper fixation; apparently, his wife was never subject to this. Ailis considered that to be both lucky and unlucky at the same time.

The hour dragged on as the men played their game, and eventually, Abe let Ailis off of his knee if only to fetch more beer for the group. A few of the women and men had gone, likely to their tents to celebrate some more, leaving June and Ailis alone with Abe and June’s fiancé. Pulling the cabin door behind her, she let out a frustrated sigh as June led the way to the beer crates.

“You know Abe will move on from you in a week or so,” June pointed out, understanding her friend’s frustration but wanting to avoid the impending rant. If there was one thing Ailis had in common with her father, it was her anger. She just lacked the same eagerness to act on it.

“I know, I just don’t appreciate some of the men in this damn camp threatening to tell my  _ daddy _ when I say I don’t want to fuck them.” Ailis huffed, tucking some of her black hair behind her ear before grabbing one of the smaller crates. “‘Cause that still ain’t gonna make me do it, it’s just going to give me more bruises and they know it.” Ailis waited for June to stack two small crates before starting to walk back toward the cabin.

“Yeah, I know you’re mad Ailis, but--” June’s speech about how  _ lucky _ Ailis is to have a father like that was cut short, but not by any member of the camp. Instead, it was cut short by a gunshot coming from behind them. Ailis almost dropped the crate as she turned around, half expecting to see some drunk bastard trying to show off with his gun -- instead, she saw three men she didn’t recognise firing into the camp and men dropping like flies.

The crash of crates hitting the ground was barely audible over the firefight as Ailis grabbed June’s arm, pulling the woman toward the cabin and causing her to drop both of her crates too. Somewhere behind them, the women heard a man call out ‘those are Dutch’s boys!’ before letting out a choked noise, and Ailis couldn’t push the door open hard enough. It had been a while since Ailis had heard about Dutch’s gang, though they had just stolen a score from them up in the mountains -- something everyone was bitter about.

“Mr Hull-- Those are Dutch’s boys out there!” June repeated; slamming the door and running over to her fiancé; who embraced her quickly before grabbing his gun from the table and walking toward the door. 

“Girls, get under the bed!” Mr Hull ordered, going over to a window and cautiously peering out of it; he recognised two of the men firing at his people, Arthur Morgan and John Something if he recalled correctly. “Hines, get out there and fight!” He added, barking at the slightly nervous fiancé. ‘Hines’ hesitated, looking at June as the women clambered under the bed, before pushing open the door and running into the fight.

Half-heartedly, Mr Hull moved the blankets on the bed to cover the women as they pressed together, attempting to remain hidden. Ailis knew they must have found out that Colm was here, or perhaps they were just doing this for the hell of it. There wasn’t much that Ailis knew about Dutch’s gang, only that her uncle Cormac had died at Dutch’s hands then Dutch’s wife died at Colm’s. 

“... Search out here, make sure we ain’t missed anything. I’ll check the cabin!” A voice unfamiliar to Ailis could be heard outside as the gunfire died down; it was too quiet, and she knew that everyone outside of the cabin was dead or dying, or perhaps had run away. Mr Hull lined himself up by the door, leaving Ailis’ view. A loud thud of a body falling met her ears as daylight filled the cabin from the doorway, and Mr Hull’s laugh was cut short by a gunshot; this time it was his body hitting the ground with a thud. 

Behind her, Ailis heard Jane stifle a cry; and when no one entered the cabin Ailis whispered “Stay hidden,” to her friend before carefully crawling out from under the bed. There was a shotgun above the fireplace, and Ailis could see four men outside of the cabin distracted in conversation. One of those men was familiar to her, a boy Colm had picked up some time ago; Kieran Duffy, if she recalled correctly.

“... Colm was here! He was, I swear!” Ailis could hear the boy defending himself, and it was immediately clear to her that he had ratted out the gang to Dutch Van der Linde and his gang. It sparked an immediate rage that turned her pale face a sunburnt looking shade of red, and as Ailis pulled her legs out from under the bed, she accidentally kicked over a small table at the end of the bed that had not been their previously; perhaps Mr Hull had placed it there to hide the women’s feet.

The woman pulled herself to her feet and turned toward the shotgun; but a gruff voice behind her, commanding her to stop, made her freeze in place. The footsteps approaching her made her turn, and a tall man with dark, golden hair had a pistol pointed in her face. Her red face and almost furious expression gave away that she was no damsel in distress; no simple whore in the wrong place at the wrong time; she was meant to be here, and she wasn’t happy.

“Get out of here.” The man growled at her, and Ailis moved past him quickly with her head down; she hoped that June would stay hidden until the men had left the camp and that Kieran wouldn’t recognise her. She had only spoken to the boy a handful of times and that was mostly because the boy had been training her horse, one that she hadn’t seen since he had taken it into the mountains with him. Raising her skirt slightly, Ailis rushed past the group of men and toward the trail; past the corpse of June’s fiancé, though she only got so far before Kieran’s voice met her ears.

“W-Wait! That’s  _ Eyelash _ O’Driscoll, she’s Colm’s daughter!” Kieran called after her, and Ailis didn’t know whether to turn around and strangle the boy or run faster; she opted for the latter and ran as fast as her homestead boots could carry her. Today had been an awful day to decide to dress in a skirt and these boots, she realised, as she almost tripped on the uneven ground. A pair of strong, rough hands latched onto her arms suddenly, swinging the girl roughly before pushing her back in the direction of the cabin.

Ailis fell onto the ground, the man with scars on his face grabbing her arm again and taking her toward his group. Kieran looked at her, their eyes meeting, and Ailis couldn’t resist the urge to pounce at the boy. The man holding her’s grip faltered only slightly enough for the woman to lunge; digging her nails in deep anywhere she could reach as she tackled him to the ground.

“Get off me!” Kieran wailed; roughly pushing against her shoulders as her fingers scratched at his face like a wild animal; a wolf attempting to maul its prey. One of the men, the bigger of the three, laughed as the scar-faced man pulled Ailis from Kieran, this time gripping her harder with his arm around her waist and a knife against her throat; they weren’t playing games, and any chance she had at running to safety and alerting her father was gone. 

“Did you just call her  _ Eyelash _ ?” The same golden-haired man questioned Kieran, his tone somewhat bemused as the former O’Driscoll boy clambered to his feet, his hand touching the red welts and lines that Ailis’ nails had left on his skin. One of his eyes was watering, and if she had to guess, would become bloodshot for some time. 

“It’s Ailis! Eye-lish!” She corrected him, her tone sharp as she glared at Kieran. “You’re Dutch’s boys, ain’t you?” She queried, taking a few breaths to calm herself, though seeing the strewn corpses of her friends all over the camp did nothing to help her pain. She felt bad for June, who would have to see this alone -- from the look of things, June would have to see Ailis dead too. 

“You really Colm’s daughter? He kept that quiet.” The man holding her was rightfully confused, it showed in his voice as it beat into her left ear. 

“No use pretending otherwise now.” Ailis huffed. “I don’t know shit about his whereabouts, and if I did I wouldn’t rat out my family.” She added, knowing that it wouldn’t help her case in the slightest to say something along those lines. She pointed a sharp glare at Kieran as she spoke the word ‘rat’ though she understood why he did it; the treatment he received was far worse than what she had just dealt out.

“Kill her, Marston,” The bigger man instructed, and she felt ‘Marston’s’ shoulder tense and the pressure increase briefly before the golden-haired man intervened. 

“We may not have Colm’s head ready to show Dutch, but we got the next best thing; if we made Kieran here squeal then Miss _ Eyelash _ shouldn’t be too hard.” He explained his logic for keeping her alive, though it was hardly shaping up to be a life in opposed to being tortured; Kieran looked like he hadn’t bathed since the last time she had seen him before the mountains; he looked thin too like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. 

“Arthur’s right, s-she’s the only person who could tell you where Colm is now!” Kieran agreed with the plan to keep her alive, likely knowing what kind of torture she would face when taken into Dutch’s camp. 

“Tie her up and take her with you, I’ll stay here and get that cash Kieran was talkin’ about,” Arthur instructed the men, and Marston was rough as he forced her to her knees; the bigger man pulled a lasso from his belt and assisted Marston in tying her up, ensuring that they wouldn’t somehow be on the receiving end of her nails. There were no weapons on her person, and Marston lifted her over his shoulder, carrying her like an animal’s carcass back the way the men had arrived. 

“Sit tight, the ride ain’t too far.” Marston quipped, and Ailis felt sick just laying over his shoulder, she couldn’t imagine how awful she would feel when on the back of a moving horse. The bigger man took her from Marston as they reached a clearing with three horses, carrying her toward a tall shire horse. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Ailis wondered, glancing up at the bigger man as best she could but the strain gave her a headache. He let out a chuckle as his horse started to move, trotting back toward the trail. She noted that Kieran rode with Marston, and figured that maybe the bigger man was in charge of interrogation. 

“Nothing, Lady O’Driscoll,” He taunted her, glancing down briefly. “We ain’t gonna do nothing to ya.” 

**Horseshoe Overlook**

Ailis had lost track of where they were fairly quickly, navigating the area was hard when you’re trying to hold in your dinner while laying over the back of a horse; all she could do was hope that someone would see her tied up on the back of a horse and stop the men who took her; but there was no such luck, eventually the horses slowed down some and unfamiliar voices could be heard, somebody asking ‘who is there?’ to which the bigger man called out “Bill and John, ya idiot.”

The horses slowed to a halt and the bigger man, who she now assumed to be Bill, dismounted and pulled her from the back of his horse; carrying her over his shoulder a little into the hideout, eventually setting her down and cutting the ropes on her legs so that she could stand, but not her hands for obvious reasons.

“Mr Williamson, what’s going on here?” An older woman dressed in red questioned, her tone harsh and her gaze cold as she seemed to study Ailis. Glancing past the woman, Ailis realised just how big the campsite is and how many people were wandering around; Ailis spotted a child on the other side of camp with who she assumed was his mother, and she frowned before glancing back at the group in front of her, having not paid attention to the conversation as it went on; perhaps that was a stupid mistake.

“Colm’s daughter… You’re serious?” The woman questioned, and Ailis wondered if they were being serious about not knowing that her father had children. She bit her tongue as the woman turned away, calling toward a large tent in the centre of the camp, calling for Dutch Van der Linde. The man was tall, almost as tall as her father, and dressed head to toe in black and red. He walked over to them quickly, a shorter red-haired woman following behind him dressed significantly nicer than most of the woman Ailis had seen around the camp.

“I sent you boys out with one O’Driscoll and you come back with two?” The man’s voice was the opposite of what she had imagined, and she felt somewhat let down. Though, he was still the man who had murdered her uncle, even if her father claimed not to care for his brother; entirely believable based on how he treated her, Ailis had realised that long ago.

“Colm wasn’t there, but we got the next best thing,” Marston explained, gesturing to her; Dutch looked at her again, this time studying her as if he was trying to figure out who she was; if she was obviously of any significance. “That’s Ailis O’Driscoll, Kieran said she’s Colm’s daughter.” Marston elaborated, and Dutch was briefly surprised. 

“His daughter? Who’s your mother?” Dutch pressed, this time directly to her. Ailis hesitated to answer; how would this man know her mother, even if she named her? It seemed like Dutch picked up on her hesitance and put a firm hand on her shoulder, his grip just hard enough to let her know that he wanted the answer  _ now, _ and Dutch decided to hazard a guess; “Alma?” 

“Irma,” Ailis corrected him, and something seemed to click behind Dutch’s eyes. The truthful answer seemed to make some sense to him, but Ailis couldn’t figure out why. “What difference does that make?” She knew that he wasn’t obligated to answer, the same way that she hadn’t been, but hoped that it would.

“It makes no difference, Miss O’Driscoll,” Dutch explained, gesturing somewhere behind her and Bill pulled her back, dragging her to the edge of camp where everything was blocked by a wagon that seemed to hold food and other supplies. “Your mother always seemed too  _ kind _ for your father, but you? You’re your father’s daughter, without a doubt. If anyone can tell us where he is, it’s you, my girl.” Dutch explained, following as Bill hauled her toward a tree and gathered some rope; Ailis realised pretty quickly that she was going to be tied to the tree. 

“I don’t know where he is! He left yesterday, didn’t say nothing else.” She argued while Marston and Bill secured her to the tree; she wondered if this is what they had done to Kieran, and she knew that this would be torture in itself given she had seen her own gang do this to countless prisoners; they never lived that long.

“I wish I could believe you for your mother’s sake, I truly do, but I don’t,” Dutch stated, turning away from her once Bill confirmed that the ropes were secure and she was trapped against the tree. The way Dutch spoke of her mother rubbed her the wrong way, and she wondered why it seemed so relevant to him.

“Enjoy your stay, Miss O’Driscoll,” Dutch added, toasting a cup of coffee in her direction that had been given to him by the red-haired woman before he turned away from her and walked away. No one else stuck around either; why would they? The girl wasn’t going to tell them anything, at least, not  _ yet _ , Dutch hoped. 

Kieran looked at her for a few moments, and Ailis glared at him. She didn’t want the pity he seemed to show her, or whatever that look in his eyes was as he touched his red face, and she tugged at her restraints to test them as Kieran finally walked away. Life went on around the camp, Ailis realised, with very few people giving her a second look as they continued with things such as chores or collecting snacks. 

Hours dragged on and Ailis felt tired already. Her legs were weak from standing up so long, although being able to lean against the tree helped significantly. Her wrists ached from being held firmly in place by the tight ropes, and so far one girl had been kind enough to sneak her some water when no one else was looking; Ailis wondered if this girl could be manipulated into letting her go, but she figured not to test her luck so early on.

Ailis noticed that the man with golden hair arrived back in camp, and he spared her a glance before continuing out of view. Ailis at least hoped that something interesting would happen in the meantime, or perhaps she would go mad with boredom. It wasn’t as if she had anything to tell Dutch or the gang about her father; if she lied about something then that would mean death, and Ailis wasn’t ready to die. If she was going out, it wouldn’t be at the hands of a man who killed her uncle. 

“Dutch!” A loud voice caught her attention, and Ailis realised she might have dozed off for a bit; a young man had ridden into camp and almost toppled off of his horse as he dismounted. He stumbled further into camp, calling for Dutch again one more time. “They got Micah! They got Micah, Dutch! He’s-- He’s been arrested for murder! We was in Strawberry and--” The boy was in a panic, and Dutch put a hand on his shoulder and interrupted him.

“It’s alright, son,  _ breathe, _ ” Dutch instructed, seeming to show genuine concern for the boy; Ailis had heard that this gang operated more like a family, and couldn’t remember a time that Colm had done something like  _ this _ for her or any of the men in camp when they were in a panic. The young man took a few deep breaths, almost slumping over completely; he was clearly stressed beyond his limits, Ailis observed. 

“They nearly  _ lynched _ me,” The man spoke, barely audible to Ailis as his voice softened. “They… They got Micah in the sheriff’s office in Strawberry, and there’s talk of hanging him.” The man explained further, and whatever the golden-haired man said Dutch clearly didn’t appreciate, exclaiming ‘Arthur’ in distaste. The rest of the conversation was void to Ailis, and she watched as eventually Arthur and ‘Lenny’ eventually rode out of camp. She wondered who this  _ Micah _ person was, whoever he is he didn’t seem to be too popular around here based on the reactions of a few folks; Ailis sighed, hoping this wasn’t as good as things got in terms of entertainment.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Location, 1882.**

Colm was eager to teach his son how to shoot a gun for the first time. He had prepared two varmint rifles the night before; one for Noah and one for himself. Ideally, he would have done this a few years ago, had Irma not insisted that Noah was _too young_ to handle weapons. Of course, he is now thirteen years of age and that still wasn’t great in Irma’s eyes, but Colm couldn’t be convinced otherwise. The small cabin that his family stayed in was empty, as the weather was too nice to stay inside all day; Irma was sitting on the little porch, fixing up some of the new trousers that Noah had ruined within a day, as Noah and Ailis played near the river.

Noah was the spitting image of his father, even down to having shoulder-length hair because Noah _wanted_ to look like his father. The only thing he had in common with his sister was his emerald green eyes, a trait from their mother. Ailis had very pale skin like her mother that was already slightly red from playing in the sun, and long black hair tied in a braid that was coming loose. Her skin was covered in freckles, and she was the first to wave at her father when she saw him exit the cabin. Colm didn’t wave back, instead, he sat down beside Irma.

“I’m taking the boy out, gonna teach him how to fire a gun today.” He announced, and Irma sighed gently. He swore he heard her mutter something under her breath but he didn’t quite catch it. He knew her stance on the shooting conversation, and he knew her stance on his treatment of their daughter. 

“Why don’t you take Ailis with you? She’s your daughter, Colm, she’ll need to know this just as much as Noah will.” Irma reasoned though she hoped deep down that Noah and Ailis wouldn’t need the ‘life skills’ that Colm was trying to impart. “If you do it, it’ll shut me up.” She added, and that seemed to convince Colm a bit more. She knew she couldn’t force Colm to like Ailis, treat her as an equal to their son, but she could try. 

“I could think of other ways to shut you up,” Colm was only half-joking, and he stood up from his seat and picked up the rifles again, slinging them both over his shoulder as he walked down the steps leading up to the porch. He called the siblings over to him, and Colm had to hand it to Ailis, she had sprinted over faster than Noah had, to hear what he had to say. “Come on, we’re going on a small trip.” He announced, and the siblings followed him as he walked toward his horse. Colm called over his brother, who had been sitting in the ‘camp area’ of the clearing with the few men and women who were now part of Colm’s ever-growing camp.

“I’m teaching ‘em how to shoot, I need you to bring Ailis,” Colm explained, loading the two rifles onto his horse before mounting it. Noah climbed onto the back of Colm’s horse with ease, having ridden with his father a few times now. As their uncle mounted his horse, he offered Ailis a hand and pulled her onto the back. It was rare that she went anywhere with Colm, aside from to new camps whenever they had to move. Their uncle told her to hold on as they started to ride out of camp, and both kids talked excitedly to each other about learning the fire guns just like Colm and their uncle.

Eventually, they stopped in a clearing, where Colm dismounted and pulled a bunch of empty bottles from his satchel. There was a crumbling stone wall from an old house that once stood in the area, and he started to line up the bottles as target practice. Their uncle pulled the two rifles from Colm’s horse, bringing the kids into the clearing in front of the wall as Colm stepped back, satisfied with the targets.

“Mac, you show Ailis, I’ll show Noah,” Colm instructed, taking a rifle from his younger brother and kneeling down, calling his son to him and starting to explain. Cormac put a hand on Ailis’ shoulder, kneeling down beside his niece and internally damning Colm for his behaviour. The gun wasn’t loaded, and the box of ammo was in Cormac’s satchel for now.

“You’ve never held a gun before, right?” He questioned, and Ailis nodded her head, confirming his assumption. “Well, they’re not toys. They kill, so you need to be careful when handling a gun. This is a Varmint rifle, used for small things like rabbits usually -- don’t worry, we ain’t shooting any rabbits.” Cormac quickly comforted Ailis when she looked freaked out by the idea of shooting a rabbit.

Cormac proceeded to talk Ailis through the different parts of the gun, such as the stock and trigger guard, having her repeat back to him and point out each part. He demonstrated the correct way to hold the weapon and stopped the girl from being so _bunched up_ as she held the rifle. ‘Good posture is key because you’re going to be taking all the recoil from the gun,’ Cormac explained. Ailis glanced at Colm and Noah, who were at the same stage as them already, but seemingly closer to actually firing at the targets.

“Do you think you’re ready to start shooting, dear?” Cormac questioned, and Ailis nodded her head. He took the gun and loaded it with just a few rounds, deciding the best way to start was _small_. “Remember, good posture -- that’s it -- and keep steady, fire once at that green bottle right in the front there,” Cormac instructed, watching Ailis carefully as the girl aimed at the green bottle that Cormac had pointed toward, and fired.

The first bullet missed and Ailis frowned, and Cormac put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “It’s normal to miss your first shot, it took me a long time to hit mine. Right, Colm?” Cormac looked over at his older brother, who smirked at him.

“What you talking about? You still can’t hit anything and it’s been _years_.” Colm teased and Cormac rolled his eyes. He told Ailis to try again when she’s ready, that she’ll get it with plenty of practice. Noah missed his first few shots beside her, and Ailis aimed at the green bottle again and took another shot. It missed again. So did her third and fourth shots, but her fifth shot was the one that shattered the bottle. A grin appeared on her face at her achievement and the praise that her uncle gave her only boosted the confidence that she felt. 

Beside them, Noah smiled at his sister for hitting the target when she looked at him, but part of Noah was jealous. Colm didn’t acknowledge Ailis, instead encouraged Noah to keep practising, to hit the targets in front of him. It bothered Colm that his son didn’t get it first, but he was angry at Ailis _and_ Cormac, not Noah. Noah raised his gun again, and glass shattered again, but not because of Noah. It happened because Ailis had aimed again and, by luck, had shattered a second glass -- Colm didn’t like that. 

“Alright, Cormac can you take Ailis back to her mother? She has chores to help her with.” Colm _lied_ and it was clear, Cormac rolled his eyes but he knew better than to argue with his brother at this point. He had tried multiple times prior to this point and decided that it wasn’t worth triggering Colm’s anger in front of the children. The look of disappointment on Ailis’ face made him angry as he took the gun, removing the ammo as he took her back toward his horse.

“You alright?” Cormac asked, storing the rifle on his own horse as Ailis looked over her shoulder at her father and brother. The girl looked at him and nodded her head again, but Cormac wasn’t so blind that he couldn’t see her sadness. He mounted his horse and rather than lift her onto the back, he sat her in front of him before leaving the clearing.

“I’m going to keep teaching you how to fire a gun, if you want,” Cormac told her, heading in the opposite direction of the campsite and instead of taking her back to her mother. “I’ll even get you your own gun, but you can’t have it until you’re older.” He added, seeing his niece’s face light up. 

“Thank you, Uncle Mac,” She smiled up at him. Cormac told her to hold on as he started to ride faster toward the town, laughing as Ailis squealed and clung to his coat, closing her eyes briefly.

**Horseshoe Overlook, 1899**

“Wake up, girl! Up!” The voice boomed at her, and Ailis’ eyes opened wide and she tensed up, seeing Dutch Van der Linde stood in front of her with a hand on her shoulder. The man had been shaking her, and his hand didn’t drop even when she was clearly awake. In his other hand, he held a metal dish that was filled with stew. It was torture to be so close to food, the small of it making her stomach growl, but she knew that she couldn’t have it unless she tells Dutch what he wants to know; knowledge that she doesn’t possess.

“I don’t know where he is.” She stated, knowing where this would lead. She may as well cut the bullshit. Dutch would try to entice her with a hot meal and tell her that if she told him Colm O’Driscoll’s location she could have some. Then he would eat some in front of her then walk away when she told him that she didn’t know his location. It was a painfully boring game that she had seen Colm play dozens of times with prisoners, and it was only going to end one way. 

“I don’t believe that. He’s your _father_ and you told my boys you wouldn’t rat out your family.” Dutch reminded her of the words she spoke to Marston and Bill, likely repeated to him by one of them. She hated being reminded that Colm was her father, and she hated that they assumed she was of any importance because of that. It was clear that Dutch never truly knew Colm if he believed that he was a good father or at least a _decent_ one that would value having a daughter. 

“All I know is that he went _east_ . Could be anywhere in Lemoyne, if he hasn’t come back already and moved elsewhere after you had his people killed… He doesn’t tell me anything.” Ailis explained again, repeating what she had told him a few times already, but she knew that it wasn’t enough. “I hadn’t seen him in a few weeks before meeting him at the cabin, even that that was _for a few days_ before he left again.” She added, and Dutch scoffed.

“I don’t buy that. You have his name, that was one thing he was always proud of, and you’re telling me didn’t include you in anything?” Dutch queeried, seeming curious but also doubtful of her place in Colm’s gang. Ailis hated every moment of talking to Dutch, it was worse than being ignored by everyone as she slowly starved to death. The girl didn’t have any hope of rescue, there was no one left in Colm’s gang that cared for her, aside from maybe June, but she doubted the woman would come for her after what had happened to her lover. 

“He gave me his name for my ma’s sake, no matter how much she tried he just… He wasn’t much of a father to me, never even let me call him _pa_ . The closest thing I had to father was my Uncle Mac.” She didn’t know why she was telling Dutch this, giving him more information about her life was just more for him to use against her; she was going to die tied to this tree anyway, so really, it made no difference. “But you killed him, didn’t you? When I was 12, I still remember when my ma told me he wasn’t coming home because of _you_.” Ailis wanted to sound angry, she wanted to look angry, but she felt so defeated in the den of the man who killed her uncle; she didn’t even know why he did it, the sad little girl was still present in her eyes even 14 years later. 

“What else has your family told you about me?” Dutch asked, and Ailis knew that Dutch didn’t feel remorse for murdering her uncle, perhaps because of what had happened afterward. When Ailis didn’t answer, Dutch took the silence as an answer in itself. “Your uncle wouldn’t want you to die like this, and after your father left him to die at my hands? I don’t think he would care if you sold out your gang.” He didn’t know anything about her uncle or what he would want for her, but it was just what Ailis had anticipated he would do. When he finally removed his hand from her shoulder, and Ailis hadn’t realised just how much pressure he had been putting on her until it was gone.

“I’ve told you everything I know about his whereabouts,” Ailis repeated, and watched as Dutch helped himself to the bowl of stew right in front of her, as she had expected. “When are you going to get bored of this? I’ve done _this_ to people, and it only ends one way.” She watched as Dutch wiped his lips with a handkerchief, chuckling to himself, seemingly at her question.

“It ended differently for Kieran, my dear.” Dutch reminded her of Kieran’s betrayal of Colm, the act that ultimately brought her here. “Open your mouth." Dutch instructed, raising his spoon to her lips. There was nothing on the spoon aside from some liquid, it was hardly much. Ailis complied, letting Dutch put the spoon in her mouth; he had just been using it, she knew it wasn't poisoned. The taste of stew was driving her crazy as it touched her tongue, and as Dutch withdrew the spoon from her mouth Ailis couldn't stop herself from sucking the spoon. It tasted amazing; better than the slop she ate back at her camp. Her stomach grumbled audibly; she needed more.

"Why?" Ailis questioned, watching Dutch move to put his empty bowl into a tub of water. He chuckled, glancing over at her briefly, before returning to his position in front of her. Using his handkerchief, he wiped her lips.

"Why not?" He answered simply. "Goodnight, Miss O'Driscoll." He spoke so casually as he stepped away again, walking away to what might be his tent. Ailis tugged the ropes again, with no luck. She did, however, manage to unhook the rope from a knot at the back of the tree, sliding down carefully and taking a seat at the base of the tree. The roots were uncomfortable but better than standing.

**8 Days Later**

Falling flat on her face was not how Ailis wanted to wake up. She came to her senses slowly, rubbing dirt from her nose. In front of her was Marston and the woman in red, who she had learned was named 'Miss Grimshaw'. 

"Up, girl! We're moving and if you so much as put a foot out of line, I'll shoot you myself!" Miss Grimshaw snapped at her, and slowly Ailis picked herself up from the ground. Marston was stood unusually close to her; Ailis glared at him.

"Let me guess, you're here to supervise me?" She questioned, and Marston held up more rope. Ailis put her hands together in front of her, letting him tie her wrists together. "Charming knots, one might think this is your job." She taunted, and Marston looked about ready to slap her.

"Tying up O'Driscoll whores ain't hard work." He sneered, and it was Ailis' turn to scowl. By now, Miss Grimshaw had gone to pester everyone into packing up the camp. Not a single thing could be left behind, not even Ailis. Marston marched her over to a wagon, helping her into the back and sitting her down. He set a box on her lap; food that she could not eat. Although it was mostly bread, some vegetables too, she was so hungry but knew digging her face into the box would result in punishment. 

"Ladies, get into the wagon with Miss O'Driscoll. Keep an eye on her." Dutch ordered from somewhere out of view, and a few women climbed into the wagon one by one. The pale brunette who had been giving her water, a young black woman in a beautiful yellow dress, a blonde woman with a cigarette hanging from her lips, and the raven haired woman Ailis had seen when she first arrived. The raven haired woman sat beside Ailis, and beside her was her son. The women chattered to each other, not giving Ailis the time of day. 

Eventually the wagon started to move, and the box tumbled from Ailis' lap and onto the brunette in front of her. The women giggled as the brunette cleared the mess, carefully putting things back into the box and storing it at their feet.

"Clumsy thing, ain't ya?" The blonde spoke directly to Ailis, who in response showed her tied up wrists. "You can talk, we don't bite." The blonde added, and Ailis was wondering if this was a trick to try to make her speak. Either way, Ailis wanted to talk to someone else so bad…

"I'm not usually clumsy, there's not much I can do while in bondage." Ailis answered, and the blonde laughed. "Who are you?" Ailis questioned. 

"Karen Jones. This here is Tilly, Mary-Beth, Abigail, and little Jack." She introduced Ailis to everyone. They didn't seem too friendly, but they weren't trying to torture her either.

"Is it true that you're Colm's daughter?" Mary-Beth questioned, looking as curious as a cat at Christmas. Ailis nodded in response, hating the idea of discussing her father _again_. "What's that like?" Mary-Beth questioned again.

"It ain't fun." Ailis answered. "He's a horrible man, wasn't much of a father." She added, brushing her hair behind her ear awkwardly; it wasn't an easy task. "The things I could tell you, but I don't want to scare the boy." She admitted, and Abigail looked relieved.

"You're loyal to him, even if he's so bad?" Tilly questioned, and Ailis shook her head.

"I was loyal because they were all I had." Ailis corrected her. "Not that I have anything now." She added. 

"You could be one of us, you know… You just need to tell Dutch what he wants to hear." Abigail told her, and Ailis rolled her eyes. Of course, this was all they wanted. To make her talk about Colm's location, it should have been so obvious. 

"I can't tell him things I don't know." Ailis sighed. "If I knew where Colm was, trust me I'd have told him by now. _I don't know where he is!_ " Ailis snapped at the end, raising her voice before slumping back in her seat.

"I believe you." Mary-Beth admitted, only to yelp when Karen nudged her. "What? Look at her! A stiff breeze could break her bones, she's starving to death! Do you think any sane woman would put herself through this to protect a man who hasn't even tried to save her?" Mary-Beth argued in Ailis' defense. Marston was driving the wagon, his voice called back to them.

"She's an O'Driscoll! Ain't a single one of 'em sane, Mary-Beth." Marston spoke. Mary-Beth frowned, falling silent. Ailis suspected that no one was coming for her, though it isn't as if Mary-Beth's words upset her.

"Back then, they said the same about you. Whores and murderers, but I don't believe that. At least not about anyone but your dearest leader." Ailis told them. "You're a family, and I haven't seen that in years. The O'Driscoll's were a family too, until… Nevermind." She stopped herself, not wanting to talk about her family. She didn't want to talk about her mother, her uncle, her brother… Least of all, her father.

"Until what?" Tilly pressed, and Ailis remained silent. The rest of the ride continued, mostly with the women talking amongst themselves as Ailis stared at the scenery; she knew where she was. The 'Welcome to Lemoyne' sign said it all. If she hadn't seen that little old fellow return to camp back wounded, she would assume that Dutch was going after Colm — something about Leviticus Cornwall. From the sound of things, Colm had saved himself a lot of trouble by losing the score to Dutch. Hah.

"John, find a tree for Miss O'Driscoll!" Dutch ordered, and Marston pulled her from the back of the wagon; toward a tree. He untied her hands before pushing her against the tree, forcing her arms back and before he could tie her there, a loud growl was heard before the screams of some man, Ailis could see on the other side of camp that a man was fighting off a cougar. 

"Shit," John muttered. "Stay put." He instructed, before rushing off to help the man being attacked. Ailis could just about figure out that it was Javier being attacked, but she didn't want to stick around long enough to confirm. Instead, she ran off toward the horses and mounted the first one she saw; a silver Turkoman.

Riding out of camp was easy enough, galloping down a pathway that she hoped would lead to the roads. There was shouting behind her, but she pushed that away and turned right onto the roads. Rhodes couldn't be too far away now, and she cut across the grassy hill hoping it could get her there faster. She could hear more horses, they must be following her. Not today, she didn't want to go back there. Not ever.

"Come on, horse!" She spoke sternly when the horse started to play up, to refuse to move anymore for her, and Ailis dismounted before the horse bucked her off. "Damn you!" She whispered harshly before taking off on foot. She had lost her shoes a few days back, at a party too. Some Irish lad had returned to the camp and Bill, drunk as a skunk, took off her shoes and tossed them over the edge of the cliff. Bastard.

"O'Driscoll!" A man's voice called out, and Ailis glanced back; they were riding toward her. 2 men, Marston being one of them, and the Irish lad being another. She kept running, this time heading toward what sounded like a train.

"Help me! Someone help!" Ailis shouted as she ran, though Marston and the Irish one didn't take long to catch up, circling her. Ailis knew this was it, unless someone was coming to investigate the noise.

"You know, you could tell Dutch I got away… Please don't make me go back!" She begged them, desperately, she couldn't take more of being starved and tied to a tree. She was just as desperate as the people she had tortured in the past, this must be karma.

"You ain't going to survive out here, girl." Marston told her. "Get on the horse or we'll tie you up and drag you back." He ordered, and Ailis glanced between the two of them. No way was she riding with either of them, but she didn't want to be dragged back either. She knew better than to question them. 

"I'll walk." Ailis answered. "I don't want your stink on me, greasy bastard." She sneered at John, before starting to walk back in the direction they had come from. The Irish one laughed at her comment, letting her pass. The men followed her closely; she heard one of them draw their gun. They're not taking any chances.

Ailis slowed near the entrance of the camp, frowning.

"It's not too late to let me go, you know…" She told them, only for Marston to scoff. The Irish one rode ahead and called into camp; 'We got her, Dutch!'

"Bring her to me!" Dutch called out, and Ailis started to walk into camp. She kept her head down, mostly. She saw that Dutch was standing near a pitched tent; they did that fast. "What do you have to say for yourself, missy?" Dutch questioned, standing so tall and intimidating. 

"If it's an apology you're after, you can have once you apologise for killing uncle Mac." Ailis answered, folding her arms over herself. She was in no state to fight or argue, she was far too weak. Apparently, the mention of 'uncle Mac' caught someone's attention. 

"You know uncle Mac?!" The little boy, Jack, ran over to her, only to be pulled back by his mother. Ailis knew they can't be talking about the same man, it would be absurd to think otherwise. "Where is he?" The boy questioned, bouncing almost excitedly.

"I… Wherever he is, he's somewhere better." Ailis answered, thankful that the kid didn't hear the part where Ailis said he was killed by Dutch. She turned away, holding her head in her hands.

"I don't know where Colm is," she told Dutch, her voice so desperate for him to believe her. "All I know there was a shop in Rhodes, in the basement some boys were forging documents… If they're still there, they might know where he is." She explained, it was all she had to offer. Dutch studied Ailis; she was telling the truth. He had seen more than his share of broken women, with nothing left to offer the world but the bitter truth.

"Pearson, get this young lady something to eat." Dutch ordered, and Ailis stared at him with wide green eyes; completely bewildered. "Sit down. You and I need to talk." Dutch instructed, pointing to a chair within his tent. Hesitantly, Ailis entered the tent and sat down, though she was still afraid of what might happen.

**1872**

The storm hitting the little town of Mellow Landing was one to be feared, Dutch noted. It was an awful time to be down on his luck, no money for a room in the hotel. He wandered down the main street aimlessly; the stores were all closed, nothing left on display for him to steal. The Saloon was open and lively, but Dutch had just been booted out on his arse by the bartender for starting a brawl with Colm O'Driscoll. 

"Dutch, what you doing out here?" A familiar voice called to him, and Dutch peered up at the hotel's balcony; Irma Edwards was looking down at him, shielding her hair with coat a few sizes too big for her. Must be Colm's, he mused.

"Got kicked out of the saloon, gambled away my money." He explained, and he heard a faint gasp from Irma. She was always so kind to him, even when Colm was so rude to his business partner. Hah, some business Colm had.

"Come in, just for a bit. Please?" Irma offered, and Dutch considered it. He had just punched Colm in the face, going with Irma wouldn't be right at all. Dutch smiled up at her.

"Of course! I'll be right up!" He answered, watching Irma smile and head back into her room. Dutch made his way into the hotel; the old bastard who runs the place was asleep in his chair behind the desk. Dutch walked upstairs and saw Irma waiting outside of her room, beckoning him toward her enthusiastically. 

"What would Colm think of you inviting me up here?" Dutch questioned, smirking. He was teasing her, of course. Irma rolled her eyes and pulled him into the room; empty, expect for them. Irma was glad that she had left Noah with her parents tonight, she had a feeling Dutch wouldn't like her the same if he knew about her son. 

"That bastard? I don't care. He had the damned nerve to call me a whore before he went out drinking with those half-wits-- Oh, sorry!" Irma quickly apologised, realising Dutch had been one of the dim-wits that joined Colm for a drink. Dutch laughed, taking off his soaked jacket and hanging it up next to Colm's on the back of the door.

"You were always too good for him, Irma. Why have you stayed this long?" He questioned, kicking off his boots and leaving them by the door. Irma sighed, sitting on the bed and watching Dutch. As he turned away, Irma unbuttoned her blouse; perhaps she was a bit of a whore, she thought to herself. If that's what it took to get back at Colm for how he treats her, so be it.

"I have my reasons, Dutch… It's awful cold, don't ya think?" She questioned, standing from the bed and walking over to him. She gently placed her hand over his and smiled; Dutch knew that smile.

"Again? What happened to _the last time_?" He asked, though really he didn't care. If this is what Irma wants, Irma was going to get it. Clearly Colm can't please her if she's running to him whenever Colm turns his back…

"That was before I realised my husband was a degenerate, now enough about him!" Irma giggled. "Come on!" She ordered, pulling Dutch toward the bed. They fell onto it with a laugh; what Dutch wouldn't give to make Irma his forever. Her lips on his neck felt magical, and Dutch didn't waste any time in making love to the beauty below him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful. This chapter contains character death and sexual assault; neither are graphic, but I should warn you nonetheless.

**Clemens Point, 1899**

It felt like a building had landed on top of her; crushing every bone in her body. The food Pearson had served up for her was dangerously close to making a reappearance, as Ailis stared at Dutch as if he had slaughtered a puppy right before her eyes. The words coming out of his mouth had faded to white noise, the story he told her made her want to choke him.

"You… You think you might be my father?" Ailis questioned, taking a deep breath in order to control her irritable stomach. Her head was pounding; everything made sense. Colm didn't love her because she was a girl, he hated her because she may have been another man's child. The child of his enemy, no less. The news had Ailis starting to despise herself; could she really be the daughter of the man who murdered her uncle Mac? He was the only father figure she had ever known.

"I know this must be a lot to hear; when I realised it myself I had to sit down. Ailis—" Dutch seemed like he was going to start a monologue about parenthood or whatever, the moment his hand touched her knee she snapped. She pushed his hand away and stood, perhaps too quickly, and stumbled out the back of Dutch's tent, facing Flat Iron lake. 

"Ailis, you're weak. You need to sit down!" Dutch told her, touching her shoulder carefully. It enraged her. How long had he known? Since she told him her mother's name? Ailis laughed; bitter.

"Sorry _Daddy_ ," She sneered, taking a few steps away before hunching over suddenly; her first meal in weeks meeting the dirt below her. Attention was drawn to them, and Ailis heard some lighter footsteps coming toward her.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," the soft voice of Mary-Beth reached her ears, prompting Ailis to walk away from the mess she made. She stopped, briefly, glancing at Dutch. 

"You're no father I want." She added with a glare, before continuing on with Mary-Beth. There were whispers around camp as Mary-Beth sat Ailis down, helping her wash up in a bowl of water.

Hosea walked over to Dutch; he clearly wanted to know what had just happened. Dutch invited him into the tent, taking a seat on the bed and holding his head in his hands. This headache of his wouldn't pass, and it only became worse when Hosea's questions started pouring in. Arthur stood in the doorway of the tent; of course, he would need to explain this to Arthur too.

"Take a seat, my boy." Dutch gestured to a box near Hosea. Arthur got comfortable, and Dutch sighed.

"You're the girl's father?" Arthur questioned. Dutch shook his head, he could see the confusion on their faces. "Then what?"

"I slept with her mother in '72." Dutch explained. "When Ailis told me how old she was when I killed Cormac O'Driscoll, she had to have been born in '73. Irma wasn't pregnant when I was with her." He added. "I think… I believe she's my daughter." He admitted. 

"Goddamn it, Dutch. You slept with Colm's woman?" Arthur seemed so disappointed, but hardly surprised. Dutch was different back then; young and careless about who he slept with and why.

"Irma Edwards came onto me." Dutch stated. "I had some drinks, she was angry at Colm. So was I. We were using each other to get to him, though she clearly never told him. Ailis thought he was her father." Dutch sighed. 

"You thought it was a good idea to tell her that you slept with her mother?" Hosea questioned. "You thought that claiming you might be her father would wash over well? You kept her tied to a tree!" Hosea was almost scolded him, like Dutch was a child who did something terrible.

" _I know_." Dutch spoke pointedly. "I know, Hosea. The girl wouldn't want me as her father even if I hadn't killed her uncle Mac." He assumed, likely being right. "Her father likely told her all kinds of shit, he probably left out that he murdered my Annabelle." He sneered, clearly pissed off. 

"You killed Cormac first." Hosea pointed out. 

" _I know_." Dutch sighed. "It seems like she's staying, at least for now." He pointed out, hoping that Ailis was staying. He couldn't make her accept him, but he couldn't let her far either. Whether she did choose to stay or not, he can't risk her bringing the law or the O'Driscoll's down on them.

"Not that she has much say in that." Arthur scoffed.

"You're right, Arthur. She could land us in Hell if we're not careful." Hosea agreed, and Dutch nodded. "I'll get one of the men to take her into Rhodes tomorrow. She needs a bath and new clothes." Dutch stated. "You still got those revolvers you found with her things?" Dutch asked Arthur.

"Yeah, they're in the chest near my bed." He answered.

"Keep them there. When she proves herself, she can have them back." Dutch stated, only to be met with a sceptical look from Hosea.

"How do you know she will?" He questioned. 

"I don't." Dutch answered. "Now, how about we ride out for a bit? The three of us, just like the old days." Dutch suggested, and Hosea let out a laugh.

"I know a good fishing spot around here, come on! I'll show you." Hosea told them, and the three men rose up and headed out to their horses.

**The Next Day**

The mornings in Lemoyne were warmer than any, Ailis felt at ease looking over the water with a cup of coffee in her hands. It was warm, the perfect beverage to wake up anyone. She noticed the footsteps; the nervous footing of a man. Glancing back, she saw Kieran approaching her. He stopped in his tracks when their eyes made contact.

"Miss Eyelash," He started, and Ailis felt herself cringe. He would never learn her name, would he? "I'm sorry. When I saw you… I was thinking of myself, I didn't want them to kill me." He explained, seeming so stressed. "I hope--"

"It's okay, Kieran." She offered him a small smile. "I would have done it too, if I had been in your shoes… And I see you've taken good care of Branwen." She told him, having observed him with Branwen a few times now, turning to face him. "She's all yours." She added.

Kieran's face lit up, and for the first time since she has known him, he seemed genuinely happy. It was like he couldn't believe what she was saying to her, though Ailis had no reason to lie. Branwen had always taken to Kieran better than Ailis.

"Really? Thank you!" He exclaimed, clearly over the moon. "I'll take good care of her." He promised, and if Ailis wasn't wasn't so achy she might actually hug him… No, not even then.

"I know you will." Ailis stated. "You fed her yet?" She questioned, and Kieran's eyes went wide.

"I'm meant to be doing that now, uh, have a good morning, miss!" He quickly left, and Ailis chuckled to herself. It seemed as if she wouldn't go back to peacefully drinking her coffee, since Dutch walked over with the Irish lad behind him.

"This is Sean MacGuire. Sean, meet Ailis… Edwards." Dutch introduced them, and Ailis didn't mind the awkwardness of her surname.

"It's O'Driscoll, Ailis O'Driscoll." Ailis corrected Dutch. "For my uncle." She added. Dutch nodded; he figured she wouldn't be going by O'Driscoll with the revelation that Colm may not even be her father. 

"Anyway, Sean is going to be escorting you into town." Dutch informed her. "You're getting new clothes, and a bath. Then you're helping young Sean find that group of O'Driscoll's in that store you told me about." Dutch added, and Ailis nodded. "Once you've finished your coffee, Mary-Beth is letting you borrow her shoes to go." 

"Alright." Ailis nodded, moving away from the men to sit down at the table. It was unoccupied, she wanted to finish her coffee in peace. Sean followed her, while Dutch walked away.

"Alright, lass. You have to tell me." Sean told her, without actually telling her what it was that she wanted to know. Ailis took her seat and sipped her coffee, waiting for Sean to elaborate. 

"I mean, what's it's like with Colm." He added, and Ailis noted how Sean said his name the correct way, even if Colm himself didn't say it correctly. "What's he like?" Sean pressed further, and Ailis sighed.

"I'll tell you one story." Ailis admitted, and Sean looked like a little boy ready to be read his bedtime fairytale. Hah. Ailis set down her coffee, she knew what she was going to tell Sean.

**1885**

The day had dragged by slowly. Ailis had said goodbye to her uncle the day before; he was going to buy her a revolver for her birthday. He said it was still for when she was older, but he was getting it now. Ailis was over the moon, requesting that a cat be engraved on it. Cormac had a laugh, told her that he'll try his best for her. 

Ailis was worried now. Cormac was never gone so long, he always came back before dark so he could read to Ailis and Noah. He was here far more than Colm was, but Ailis wasn't complaining. She was only 12 and Cormac is her favourite, better than her Pa ever is. Her mother scolded her when she had foolishly asked if Cormac was her real Pa, and Colm liked it even less. She remembered that night; when Colm called Irma a very bad word in front of everyone.

"He'll be home soon," Noah told her, polishing the gun that Colm had bought him. "It was a storm last night. He probably stayed in the hotel so he wouldn't get sick again." Noah added, and Ailis nodded. She walked away from the window and sat down by Noah, smiling at him.

"Do you think my gun will be like yours?" She questioned. 

"Made of gold? Nah, I think he'll get you the black one. Like your hair." Noah told her, and Ailis nodded. "You know, he'll definitely get you the cat engraving." He added. "Pa got me a wolf when I asked." He showed Ailis his gun, the engraving of a wolf with its teeth bared prominent. On the barrel it said 'Noah' and Ailis hoped her gun had her name on too.

"I think--" Ailis started to speak, only for the noises outside to catch her attention. Crying, noises of disbelief, angry shouting. The door swung open and Irma rushed inside, closing the door behind her. She wasn't crying, but both children knew the woman was distressed.

"Darlings, I have something to tell you." She stated, walking over to them and kneeling down. "Noah, but that gun down." She instructed, and Noah holstered his gun. Irma took a few deep breaths before speaking so gently. "It's your uncle Cormac. He… He had an accident, and… He's gone." She said simply, and Ailis felt herself tear up.

"Gone?" Noah questioned, her voice shaking. "You mean uncle Mac is dead." He stated, before Ailis burst into tears. Irma pulled both of them toward her, holding them close. Ailis was nearly screaming as she wailed, every bone in her body feeling as if it had been broken.

"No! NO! HE CAN'T GO!" Ailis screamed, snot running down her cheeks. "He can't!" She cried, and the door opened with a loud thud. Colm stormed into the room, pushing past Irma and picking up Ailis by her arms.

" _YOU DID THIS_ !" Colm roared at her, his breath hit and hitting her face hard enough to shift her tears. " _IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, HE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!_ " Colm was screaming at her, as Irma yelled at him to let go of Ailis. He slammed the young girl against the wall of the cabin hard, before dropping her. 

"It isn't her fault! How dare you?!" Irma shouted in Colm's face, only to be met with a harsh slap. Irma almost fell to the floor, but instead returned the slap to Colm. " _GET OUT! GET AWAY FROM US!_ " Irma screamed louder than anyone had ever heard before. Colm looked ready to strangle her, but instead he turned and punched a wall before storming out of the cabin; the door slamming so hard that the glass window smashed.

**1899**

"Holy shit," Sean muttered, hearing the grim tale of how Ailis found out her uncle had passed away. "And… It was Dutch that killed him?" He questioned, only for Ailis to nod.

"Dutch told Colm himself." She informed him, wiping a tear from her eye. "Not a word of what I told you to anyone." She instructed, and Sean gave her his word. Ailis knew it wasn't a good idea to tell him, though considering the look on his face when she finished recounting the memory, she trusted that he would stay silent about it.

"You, err, done with your coffee?" Sean questioned, and Ailis nodded. "Let's head out." He stated, standing and, like a gentleman, offered her his arm. Perhaps he just pitied her, either way Ailis didn't mind it as he escorted her toward the horses.

"This one is mine, named him Ennis." Sean told her, mounting the horse and pulling her up onto the back. Ailis chose to ride side-saddle, her bloomers were hardly in a state to be seen by someone unfortunate enough to pass them by. 

"The horse Kieran has, she used to be mine." Ailis told him. "Always liked him better, so I gave her to him." She added. Ailis didn't have many horses in her lifetime, hopefully that was something that would change. She wanted one, just like Mac's; a black American Standardbred. 

"Not a bad horse," Sean commented. "Don't know why Dutch kept that boy around. Didn't know why he kept you about, until you said he was ya Pa." He commented, riding down the dirt road toward the main path. Ailis scoffed.

"He isn't my Pa, he just claims he fucked my mother." Ailis corrected him. "I don't care anyway, my Uncle Mac was my true Pa. Best man I've ever known." She explained, since Sean knew the context behind her uncle now.

"Aye, what part of Ireland are ya from anyway?" Sean questioned. 

"Not a clue. Colm didn't talk about it, and I think Mac was too young when they moved to remember." She answered. "I like you, you know. You're nice." She admitted. 

"Haha! That's me, nice ol' Sean MacGuire!" He laughed, riding faster and prompting Ailis to hold onto him tighter. "Right, we'll buy your clothes first and then get you a bath. No point getting new clothes dirty, right?" He asked rhetorically. 

"Right. How are you paying for this?" She questioned.

"Dutch gave me some money out of 'is own pocket." Sean answered, and Ailis could see that Rhodes was getting closer. It was just how she remembered. 

"Ah. Well, I better make him regret it!" She laughed, jumping from the horse once Sean had hitched his horse; Ailis forgot to get shoes from Mary-Beth.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll find something to suit you." Sean told her, escorting her into the store. "I could use a new union suit myself." He added as he chuckled; it was quite a mischievous noise.

"I'm sure." She agreed, approaching the shopkeeper. "Morning, I'm looking for an entire new wardrobe." She explained, and the shopkeeper pulled a catalogue from under the counter. 

"I have a few things in store at the back, even got a changing room over there. It isn't much, but you can take a look through this and order whatever you like." He told her. "You okay miss? You look like you've been sleeping rough." He questioned. 

"Oh, don't worry about me. Things are looking up." She told him, moving back and walking to the back of the store. She liked the clothing options, and selected two outfits that she wanted. She could order more, of course.

"I love this," she told Sean, showing him the emerald green dress. It was clearly expensive, Dutch might have a fit if she came back wearing this. "Though perhaps something less expensive…" She mused, coming across a golden-yellow skirt with a black hem. The fabric was beautifully soft, and she picked up some new petticoats and a chemilette. There was a matching jacket for the skirt, it seemed quite fitted and it didn't seem to need a shirt underneath. She picked up a pair of black boots that would fit nicely, along with white cotton socks. There was a lovely white corset; Ailis wanted it along with the matching hat and gloves for the outfit.

"Hehe, you really spending all of Daddy's money are ya?" Sean teased, and Ailis nudged him lightly. Ailis took the items to the desk and paid the shopkeeper, who in turn gave her a box for the items. Ailis then took her time browsing the catalogue, ordering a few new things and paying the shopkeeper in advance. 

"Oh, yes. _Daddy_ isn't going to be giving me money again, did you want that union suit or not?" She questioned, and Sean chuckled as he walked toward the clothing and picked out a union suit, Ailis didn't see the appeal, but whatever he wanted. He did bring her out here, afterall.

"Come back in a week, ma'am. Your things will be here." The shopkeeper informed her, Ailis thanked him before leaving the store with Sean, who carried the box for her.

"Right, onto the bathhouse!" Sean told her. "You'll have to help me, so I don't get horseshit on me new boots!" He added with a laugh.

The Parlour House went almost silent when Sean and Ailis walked in; clearly they didn't match the typical crowd. They both looked rough, especially Ailis. They approached the bar, and Ailis set down the necessary money.

"A bath." She requested. The bartender looked sceptical, but he accepted the coin. "Oh, and if you could send up a woman to assist me, that would be wonderful." She added, hearing Sean snicker.

**Later That Day**

The ride to camp again was a loud one; Ailis had celebrated her makeover with one too many drinks that had her and Sean stumbling back to Ennis, nearly falling in horseshit multiple times. How they managed to return in one piece, she'll never know. The whole way back they laughed and sang, singing their way into camp as Ailis waved an empty beer bottle in the air. 

"... Old Dan Tucker climbed a tree, his lord and master for to see, stuck his pecker in a peckerwood hole, couldn't get it out to save his sou-- ahh!" The sound was interrupted by Ailis falling off of the horse. She landed on Sean and nearly knocked him over, the two of them howling with laughter. It was clear to everyone that they were drunk, trying to start their song again.

"Old Dan Tucker come to town, flopping his pecker up and down. Tucker said "I'm gonna pull my pud, the pussy in this town is no dang good!" They finished, Sean falling into a chair at the table and Ailis leaned against it, catching her breath after belting out the silly song.

"Oh, Ailis. I thinks I love you!" He laughed, pulling her into his lap. That's when Dutch intervened, carefully pulling Ailis up before she did something she would regret tomorrow.

"Oi!" Sean protested, but he was quickly silenced by Karen storming over and slapping him hard across the cheek. The lad fell from his chair and onto the floor, and Dutch dragged Ailis to Arthur's tent; he was gone overnight to meet up with Micah, he wouldn't mind something he wouldn't know about.

"Ailis, settle down." Dutch ordered, and Ailis started to remove her jacket; Dutch folded it over Arthur's trunk of clothing. He helped her remove her shoes, the poor girl was completely wasted. She laid down comfortably on her side, though honestly she wasn't all that tired. 

"I need to ask you something." Dutch informed her, helping her remove her hat before it became damaged. He cringed internally just thinking about the cost of her clothing.

"Shoot!" Ailis answered, staring up at him. Dutch took a deep breath; he knew this counted as taking advantage of her.

"What happened to your mother?" He questioned, watching as Ailis' smile dropped and tears started to gather in her eyes. Oh, shit. 

"Well, I…" Ailis trailed off, thinking about how her mother had passed away. She swallowed down some vomit before telling Dutch what happened, slurring her words slightly.

**1889**

The carriage was shaking lightly on the uneven road, and how Noah was asleep was beyond Ailis' comprehension. The 19 year old was snoring away as Ailis watched the scenery roll by, and Irma's nose was buried in a book. At 16, Ailis was literate. She could read and write excellently, and her vocabulary was wider than she often showed. She was an outlaw's daughter, after all. 

"Ma, how much longer?" She questioned, and Irma sighed; frustrated. Not that Ailis talking to her was an annoyance, just that Ailis had asked this question five times already and Irma had explained that she simply doesn't know.

"Ailis, how are your studies? Have you been reading that book about French?" Irma questioned, she spoke French herself and Noah was partially fluent. Ailis, however, hadn't been taking to it as easy.

"I'm not good with French, ma." Ailis answered. "I've been reading those books you gave me for my birthday. Romeo and Juliet currently." She added, and though Irma wasn't pleased with the lack of studying, it wasn't too bad. 

"Why don't you have your book?" Irma questioned. Ailis glanced away quickly, trying to think of an excuse. Irma sighed, and marked her page, setting the novel down beside her.

"Ailis, your studies are important. You promised me you would!" Irma was beyond exhausted by this conversation. Ailis sighed, lowering her head. She wasn't a good liar; her mother didn't teach her that.

"Go easy on her," Noah spoke up, rubbing his eyes as he straightened up. He had been asleep for some time now. "Don't you think she gets enough of it from Pa?" He added, and Irma frowned. Noah was protective of Ailis, even in front of their harmless mother. 

"This is different Noah!" Irma sighed, brushing her raven hair from her face. "Why don't you help her with her studies? Find out how stubborn she is for yourself?" Irma questioned, and Noah patted the seat beside him. Ailis stood, switching to Noah's side of the carriage. 

Irma put her legs up, her book in her lap as she shook her head. 

"You're just like your father. You're always right, I'm always wrong." Irma sighed, and Ailis felt guilty. Suddenly, the carriage jolted to a stop and Irma was thrown from the seat, landing on the floor. In an instant Noah and Ailis were helping her up, though Irma pulled them down next to her and told them to stay still. 

Bullets tore through the carriage, likely taking them out if they had not moved. Noah covered Ailis' mouth as she screamed, whispering to her to stay quiet. The bullets came to a halt and heavy footsteps came towards the carriage; the door swung open and Ailis screamed as a strong pair of hands gripped her ankles, pulling her out of the carriage harshly. She hit the ground hard and the man dragged her toward the grass, pinning her down hard.

"Such a pretty girl," He spoke, his breath smelling strongly like gin. Ailis flinched, hearing her mother and brother being dragged from the carriage in a similar manner. She heard her brother fighting, shouting at the men to get away from his mother and sister. Laughter erupted from the men. 

A gunshot almost defended Ailis, and it was followed closely by the screams of her mother. There were unlike any other Ailis had heard in her life, and her blood ran cold. 

"Ma?!" Ailis called, desperately, as her mother kept wailing and screaming. Ailis twisted her head as much as she could; Noah was dead. Shot between the eyes, green eyes staring directly Ailis. The young girl screamed loudly and tried to reach for Noah, screaming his name but the man above her was holding her tight.

"There, there. No need to cry little thing, you'll enjoy this and so will your mama." The man cooed, his lips rough over her own and moving to her neck. Ailis cried and screamed, begging for him to stop.

The pained cry of a man drew her assailants attention, and Ailis made the mistake of looking over to her mother as a man pulled the trigger; hitting her mother in the chest. Ailis screamed and tore herself away from the man, but it didn't last long. He pushed her back roughly against the ground and started to pull up her skirts; Ailis and Irma couldn't stop what happened to them.

It was likely only minutes, but it felt like hours of torture. Ailis was crying still, but laid on the ground as the man abused her. The fight had left her body, and Ailis was forced to watch as another man defiled her dying mother. The sound of horses approaching barely registered until a gunshot rang out; the man above her flipped down onto her and she felt the blood pouring over her back. He was pulled off of her roughly, and Ailis recognised the men; her father's men.

"Irma!" Colm's voice was clear now, as his men picked Ailis up from the ground and straightened her up, like what had happened never actually happened. Ailis could feel the blood soaking her shirt still, dripping onto her back.

"Mama," Ailis cried, joining Colm on the floor beside her mother. She was still breathing, but every breath was strained and rattled. Ailis cried as Irma put a bloody hand on her cheek, her weak attempt to smile doing nothing to soothe her. 

"I love you, Ailis. I love you." Irma cried, before looking at Colm. "And you… Take care of our daughter, Colm. Promise me?" Irma begged her husband, hoping that on her deathbed Colm would do one good thing for Ailis and take care of her.

"I will," Colm answered. "I… I love you, Irma." He whispered, touching her face gently. Ailis has never seen her father cry, even if it was just a single tear for the woman he married. 

"I love you." Irma answered, smiling so weakly. "Bury me with our boy." She requested, and Colm kissed her hands softly. He nodded in agreement, and hesitated when he touched Ailis on the shoulder. It was intended to be comforting, though Ailis never felt anything from it. A man trying to please his wife before she died, not comfort his daughter.

"I love you, mama." Ailis whispered, and they sat with Irma until she slipped away. Ailis cried, harder than she had ever cried in her life. Colm stood, looking between Irma and Noah. He could leave Ailis here, though he saw the way his men looked on. Hats removed, heads down in respect for the fallen. He couldn't leave Ailis here, as much as he wished it was her that died and not Noah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clemens Point**

"Dutch." Ailis caught his attention, forcefully taking it from Molly O'Shea as they were reading together. She crossed her arms over her stomach, a sharp glare on her face. Clearly she had sobered up, though Dutch could tell this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. 

"Yes, Ailis?" He questioned, marking the page of his book and closing it; Molly could read the room, quickly exiting past Ailis to distract herself elsewhere. Smart, Dutch wished he had that choice. "I assume you're here because of last night?" He pressed. It looks could kill, Dutch would be dead a hundred times over. Her face was so red that it seemed sunburned, something else she got from her mother.

"You had no right to ask that!" She snapped, and Dutch didn't quite anticipate the slap he received from his possible daughter. "No right! My mother didn't love you, she loved Colm! What happened… What happened to her is none of your business!" She shouted at him, not caring who heard. Not that it mattered, she had already witnessed Dutch and Molly arguing a few times already.

"There was a time when I loved your mother," Dutch spoke calmly, standing up and watching the young woman; she was at boiling point. "I never knew what happened to her, I'm sorry that I asked." He added, trying to sound sincere. 

"You don't care!" She scoffed, digging her finger into his chest. "If you loved her, why did you let her stay with Colm? She might still be alive but she's not! You didn't love her!  _ Liar! _ " Ailis jabbed him one last time before storming away; remembering her mother's final moments was painful, without remembering the moment she stopped being a girl and was forced to be a woman. Something so sacred, stolen from her like it was nothing…

Ailis found herself stood near the edge of the lake, panting hard as she stared at the view. She picked up a rock, throwing it as far and hard as she could into the lake with a scream of anger. Dutch claimed to love Irma; he never did. She hated Dutch, she hated Colm; whichever one of them was her father, when wished she was never born to begin with.

"What's got your bloomers in a bunch?" Miss Grimshaw questioned, coming up behind her. Ailis glanced back and shook her head.

"I left my hat at the parlour house," she lied, although it was very clear what was wrong. "I think Sean left his new union suit there too, I'm going to ride out and find them." Ailis added, starting to walk toward the horses. Susan followed closely, grabbing Ailis' arm.

"I don't think so!" She spoke, forcing the girl to stand still. "We don't trust you, Dutch's bastard or not." Susan informed her, not mincing her words. "You think we're going to risk you bringing the law down on us? Think again!" Susan started to drag Ailis back into camp, though the younger woman dug her heels in.

"Come with me if you're so scared." Ailis told her, offering an alternative. "I'm not going to sit here and talk about  _ Dutch fuckin' van der Linde! _ … At least not for a few hours, I need a break." Ailis sighed, rubbing her head. Susan contemplated the offer; it had been some time since she had left camp herself other than to move.

"Fine, come on." Susan spoke, escorting Ailis to a brown blanket Appaloosa. Susan mounted the horse, a leg on each side, and Ailis followed suit. "Remember what I said, one foot out of line and I'll shoot you myself." Susan warned as the horse made it's way down the dirt path.

"Why do you put up with Dutch? Don't you get bored of playing  _ mama _ to his gang?" Ailis questioned, and Susan actually laughed, even if the noise was bitter.

"I was here when it was growing. Dutch and I used to be together; I stuck around. I had a role to maintain, boyfriend or not." She explained. "I can't say I ever remember a woman called Irma." She added.

"Seems like he never told anyone about my Ma." Ailis shrugged, respectfully holding onto Susan's hips with a light grip, not wanting to rub her the wrong way. 

"He didn't know he might get a child out of it." Susan added. "I've never known him to want a child, except for with that Annabelle." Susan mused. Ailis felt a little lightheaded; she knew Annabelle. 

"Can we stop? I-I feel sick." Ailis asked, and once they had slowly Ailis climbed from the horse and held her stomach, there wasn't anything to throw up. 

"What's wrong?" Susan questioned, looking down at her from the horse. "You better not try anything." She added. 

"I-I recognise the name Annabelle." She explained. "Colm brought her in, woman was crying. I remember what he did to her, it was sick even by his standards…" Ailis added, seeing the look on Susan's face. 

"I know Colm killed Annabelle, girl." Susan explained; she had liked Annabelle a lot more than she liked Molly. She has been saddened by the death, it seems like Ailis was too.

"It was Dutch's lady." She sighed, moving her hair from her face. "I know you know that, I just… Colm made me help." She admitted, remembering what she did to Annabelle. It was nothing compared to what Colm did.

"What?" Susan questioned, dismounting the horse and gripping her shoulders. "What did you do?!" Susan yelled at her, and Ailis let out a shaky breath.

"Colm tortured her, the things he did… I wouldn't wish on my enemy." Ailis told her. "Colm made me pull the trigger; put her out of her misery. It was the first time I killed." Ailis admitted. Susan looked disgusted, but there was something else.

Pity? Ailis didn't know until Susan pulled the girl forward; was this a hug? Ailis hesitantly returned it, though she was confused. Susan didn't seem to be the affectionate type, and the hug was over almost as quickly as it started.

"What was that?" Ailis questioned, and Susan sighed.

"I heard you last night. You told Dutch what happened to you, to your mother." She explained. "I have something to tell you." She added, looking almost ashamed. "I used to be married. The Pastor in Rhodes had a brother, my husband. He… He would do to me what happened to you on a nightly basis." Susan explained.

Ailis felt herself tearing up. 

"What you did to Annabelle, I did to my husband before I met Dutch. He came home drunk, he had been in a brawl at the parlour house. Injured, he was screaming and shouting at me… I had enough. I shot him." Susan told her, she clearly didn't feel remorse for killing her husband.

"I put him out of both our misery." Susan added, walking back to her horse and mounting it. She offered Ailis her hand. "Come on, let's get breakfast." She spoke, and Ailis climbed onto the horse and let Susan to take them to the parlour house.

"Why did you keep your husband's name?" Ailis questioned when they passed a sign. 'First Church of Rhodes - Rev. Herbert P. Grimshaw.' Susan shrugged.

"Why do you keep Colm's name?" She questioned, and Ailis lowered her head.

"I keep my Uncle Mac's name, not Colm's." She explained. Susan nodded.

"I keep my name, not as a wife. I kept my name as a mother, my son is buried here in Rhodes." Susan explained and Ailis felt shocked. She didn't seem like a mother type, though at the same time, it explained a lot. Susan had so much stolen from her, and came out of it stronger. Ailis wondered if she could be like that.

"Enough of this, I haven't eaten yet." Susan added, hitching her horse outside of the stable. "Sean told me you didn't follow that lead on your old friends, we're doing that after breakfast." Susan explained, pushing open the door of the parlour house. The bartender spared them a glance, though he almost dropped his glass seeing Susan.

"You're a wanted woman, Mrs Grimshaw." He spoke as Susan pulled out her coin purse. "What can I get you and your daughter?" He questioned, and Susan scoffed.

"She isn't my daughter. She's… A friend." Susan explained, setting down her money. "She thinks she left her hat here, and her partner's new union suit. We're hoping to take them home with us after some breakfast, if that's not too much?" Susan questioned, and the bartender chuckled. 

"Take a seat, I'll bring them over when they're done." He informed them, and Ailis already spotted a table nearish the door that looked out at the town. "There wasn't a hat, but the union suit is in a box in the bathing room." He added.

"Upstairs, Ailis. I always loved sitting up there." Susan explained, guiding Ailis upstairs and to her favourite seat. "Why don't you go get your things?" Susan instructed, and Ailis complied, wandering over to the bathing room; the door was unlocked and she saw the box sitting on a chair; inside was her old clothing, and Sean's union suit. Excellent, nothing was damaged. She carried the box back out, setting them on a spare chair at the table Susan chose. 

"Sit," Susan told her. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

**An Hour Later**

Susan and Ailis walked down the main street of Rhodes, chatting quietly. Ailis was coming around to the harsh woman; they had more in common than she thought. 

"This is the place, let me check the window." Ailis told Susan, setting the box on the stairs before moving to the side of the building. As expected, the window was still there, but it didn't reveal what she was expecting. She was expecting a group of men dressed in black and green to be forging documents, not… An old friend in a sailor costume shackled to the bed.

"Ailis? Is it really you?" He questioned, and Ailis couldn't quite believe her eyes. He was dressed up like a little boy, though she knew it wasn't willingly. 

"Clarke? What on God's earth are you doing?!" She questioned, leaning in to get a better look. The room was filled with toys, and Clarke's hair was cut like he was a little boy. On any other occasion, she may have laughed. Not today. 

"The gunsmith kidnapped me! He got me chained up here pretending I'm his son!" Clarke explained, and Ailis heard Susan cackle behind her. "You have to help me!" He begged, and Ailis sighed.

"Do you know where Colm is?" She asked. The man shook his head; he was useless to her. Ailis stood and started to walk away, though the man quickly grabbed her ankle.

"Wait! I know where the new hideout is for the paper forging! If you help me, I'll tell you where it is! They'll know where Colm is for sure!" He explained, sounding desperate to be released. Ailis thought about it, freeing her ankle from the man.

"What do you think?" Susan questioned, and Ailis stayed silent for a moment. 

"This boy couldn't lie if it would save his life," Ailis informed her. "We need to get him out of there. Maybe if we rob the gunsmith we can get him to open the basement up to us?" Ailis suggested and Susan smirked at the girl's wit.

"Come on. Abandon your old clothes here and carry the union suit. We can't escape easy with that box." Susan instructed, and Ailis followed the woman's orders before they entered the gunsmith.

"Ladies! How may I help you today?" The gunsmith questioned, smiling at them brightly. So innocent, it made Ailis sick. 

"This is a robbery," Susan spoke calmly, drawing her gun. "Open the register for my friend, then open up the basement door." Susan ordered, and the man had no gun of his own behind the counter. Idiot. He opened the register then stepped back, hands up as he moved to the basement door. Ailis walked around and grabbed a sack from the floor, stuffing the money from the register into the bag as the man guided Susan downstairs. 

"Ailis, join us when you're ready." Susan instructed, keeping the gun pointed at the gunsmith. Ailis nodded, though when they were out of site Ailis picked up a knife from the counter, it was sheathed already so she slid it into the side of her boot; one could never be too careful. 

Soon, Ailis walked down the stairs and joined them; the gunsmith was passed out on the floor and Susan shot the chains holding the man back. 

"T-Thank you!" He smiled at them, and tried to pass them. Susan pointed the gun at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not so fast, sailor." Ailis teased him, gripping his arm hard. "We had a deal, or do you want to lose your balls today?" She questioned, pulling the knife from her boot holding it dangerously close to Clarke's crotch.

"F-Fine, the new shop is in Saint Denis. Somewhere in the Chinese district, it's been so long I don't remember the exact place!" He told them, nervous. "Please, that's all I know! They're there, we got pushed out of here by the Lemoyne Raiders!" He informed them, and Ailis let him go.

A gunshot rang out and the sailor dropped dead, Ailis had a feeling one of them would kill him. They couldn't risk him alerting the O'Driscoll's in Saint Denis, and Susan picked up a bag of coins from the side.

"You keep that knife," Susan told her, moving up the stairs. "If you're quick you can take a rifle or a repeater from here, just don't waste time!" Susan added, and Ailis grabbed the first repeater she saw before heading out of the store with Susan. They could see the lawmen exiting the jailhouse; both women mounted the horse and left town as fast as possible; Susan was no stranger to losing the law, by the time they made it back the law had long since lost them.

"Susan! Ailis! Where have you been?" Dutch demanded, as Ailis and Susan dismounted. Susan rolled her eyes at the man, holding up the bag of coins and the sack of money.

"We checked out Ailis' lead," Susan explained. "She did good for us, Dutch. Colm's boys are in Saint Denis, somewhere in the Chinese district. We had to kill him, he had nothing left to offer." Susan explained. "She has a knife and a repeater. I say you let her keep them." Susan informed him, before escorting Ailis to the camp funds box. 

"Now, half of the take goes to the camp. The other half if divided between the people involved on the job." Susan explained, opening the bag and counting the coins, pouring some on the barrel. She divided them into two piles, one half going in the funds box and the other being divided into two equal piles.

Ailis started to do the same with her sack of money, it wasn't much but half went to the camp, a quarter to herself, and a quarter to Susan. Susan was writing in a book; a record book of who donated what to the camp.

"I marked us both down as giving money." Susan explained. "Don't forget to credit yourself. Some of the men around here like to steal the credit." Susan explained, scowling in the direction of John Marston and Bill Williamson. Ailis scoffed.

"Typical." She commented. "I promised Mary-Beth I'd help with washing last night's dishes," She explained to Susan.

"Go put the repeater and the knife away in the women's wagon, no one will touch what's yours." Susan explained. "We try not to use them in camp unless we have to, for little Jack's sake." Susan added, before walking away to scold someone for not working. Ailis did as she was told, before joining Mary-Beth at the washing station.

"Don't bother, I'm almost done." Mary-Beth informed her. "So you went off galavanting with Miss Grimshaw?" She questioned as Ailis knelt down nearby, at least helping to stack the dishes so they could dry up quicker.

"Yeah, she took me to check out a lead on Colm." Ailis answered, glancing down at the union suit still attached to her belt. "I better get this to Sean, if he's recovered from his hangover yet." She sighed, standing up.. 

"Since when did you two get so close?" Mary-Beth teased, and Ailis rolled her eyes. 

"He took me to get some drinks, turns out we know a few good songs." Ailis explained. "There ain't nothing going on, especially since Karen clearly has an interest in Sean." She added, walking toward Sean. He was sat under a tree feeling sorry for himself, nursing a red mark on his cheek. 

"Oi, we left this at the parlour house." Ailis told him, offering him the union suit. It was a little dirty, but mostly new still. Sean smiled up at her; Ailis noticed he was missing a tooth. Charming.

"Thanks Ailis, was shivering my balls off last night." He told her with a smirk, and Ailis' face scrunched up. "My face on the other hand, that was on fire." He added.

"Well, had I known you were with Karen I wouldn't have sat on your lap." She explained, and Sean sighed.

"I never know what Karen wants. I tell her I love her, she says I only say it when I'm completely wankered." Sean told her. "Never says it back, but sleeps with me only to leave me straight after. Then when I meet a nice lass like you, I get smacked for it." He added.

"Well, maybe you should try telling her you love her sober." Ailis pointed out. "Probably doesn't feel anything but used, you should prove you love her too." She added, and Sean clambered to his feet.

"How I do that?" He wondered.

"I don't know, Sean. Follow your heart." She informed him, smiling at him before walking away. She didn't quite know where to go, so she decided on the scout fire; who the hell was that?

"Excuse me," She spoke to the man, getting a better look at him. Long blond hair, blue eyes, and facial hair that was questionable at best. He looked a bit dirty, though Ailis couldn't complain. "I don't think we've met. I'm Ailis O'Driscoll." She offered him her hand to shake, though the man stood up and decided to kiss her hand instead; staring her in the eyes the whole time.

"Micah Bell," He introduced himself before sitting back down. "Another O'Driscoll in the group? Dutch must really be going crazy." He commented, and Ailis felt tired of rolling her eyes today. 

"According to the ladies, having  _ you _ in the group is madness defined." She commented, and Micah chuckled - it was a creepy little noise, that Ailis actually didn't mind. 

"I bet they told you not to waste your breath on dear ol' Micah too, didn't they?" He questioned, though it was clearly a rhetorical question. Ailis took a seat on a nearby chair, not wanting to sit right by him but she was interested in talking.

"I've not heard much about why they don't like you." She told him. "Why is that?" She asked, and Micah scoffed.

"I don't need to answer no questions, O'Driscoll." He told her sternly. "Why did they let you in? You suck Dutch off or somethin'?" He asked, looking quite mean. It didn't phase her too much; mean is what she was used to. She could take it.

"Apparently he's my father." Ailis answered. "He told me he fucked my mother the year before I was born. Thinks that I'm a little Van der Linde instead of an O'Driscoll. Between Dutch and Colm? Well, shooting myself ain't a choice." Ailis explained, and Micah had this smirk on his face; like he was amused by her story.

"Sounds like you got Daddy issues, girl." He told her, snickering under his breath. "I bet you do all kinds of nasty things, calling old men  _ daddy _ ." He taunted her, and she was starting to understand why people didn't like him much. Still, she smirked at Micah and leaned in a bit.

"Only if they're paying." She whispered; her voice soft and almost seductive. "I'll see you around, Mr Bell." She added, standing and walking away from him. She didn't take harassment the way she should anymore, it was all fun and games; at least now she has a gun and a knife to defend herself when the fun ends.

"See you around, Miss O'Driscoll." Micah called after her, and she already knew that he was exactly the kind of man she shouldn't get involved with. That's what made it all the more exciting; the feeling being mutual. 

**One Week Later**

The week has gone slow, not much had happened. It seemed as if they were coming around to Ailis' presence in the gang, although Ailis screamed at Dutch almost as much as Molly; it was a wonder the two women didn't team up and take him down at once. Micah chuckled to himself at the thought, sipping on his beer as he watched the drama from across camp unfold. They say theatre was the best show on Earth; Micah had to disagree.

Eventually Ailis gave up, screaming in frustration and kicking something in Dutch's tent before storming away. Had Molly and Ailis not looked so different, it might be safe to assume that they were related. 

"You got a spare cigarette?" Ailis questioned, bringing Micah from his daze. The woman looked like the sun had kissed her on the cheek, her face was boiling red. He resisted the urge to laugh in her face; Ailis could make a good companion. 

"Sure," He answered, offering her the last one in his box. As she reached for it, he withdrew it with a smirk. "Say  _ please Daddy Micah _ ." He instructed, and Ailis looked ready to punch him in the face. They had bantered back and forth this past week; though now wasn't the right time.

"Fuck your cigarette." Ailis snapped, sitting down next to him and huffing. "I can't stand that man. To think I have to choose between him and Colm…" She sighed, shaking her head. Micah scoffed.

"You don't get to choose," He told her. "And if you don't know, well, you don't have anything to worry about." He added. "Ain't your fault your mother was a whore." He finished, anticipating Ailis' reaction.

"Micah!" She gasped, shoving him hard. "Why do you have to be such an ass?" She questioned, clearly upset with him. He had told himself not to piss her off, that lasted all but one second.

"Just being honest, doll." He drawled, flicking his cigarette into the fire. "If your mother didn't fuck two men, hell, maybe even more men; she wouldn't have left a confused little bastard crying to me about her daddy issues!" He told her, standing up and stretching his arms so casually.

"I thought I could call you a friend." Ailis told him, before slapping him across the cheek. "You're just like the rest of them; you're going to die alone with no one to love you!" She snapped before storming away, this time towards the grocery wagon.

"Sean, mind if I come with you? I need to get out of here for a bit." Ailis asked, since Sean was clearly heading out alone. 

"Aye, hop on." He told her, shuffling over for Ailis to sit beside him. "You alright? You look about ready cry, lass." He told her, starting to direct the wagon away from camp. She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Dutch, then Micah." She explained. "I thought I could call Micah a friend, then he was just so horrible to me out of nowhere - calling me a bastard and my mother a whore." She told Sean, feeling sick to her stomach. 

"He's a bastard, that one. Lenny and I went snooping through his things while he was gone; did ya know he has a brother?" Sean questioned, and Ailis quirked a brow. "Yeah, Lenny said not even his own brother wants him around. No wonder he's a bitter old shit." Sean commented, and Ailis giggled.

"I need to pick up those clothes I ordered last week," Ailis told him. "You can handle the groceries, right?" She asked, and Sean nodded. 

The rest of the ride was spent with chatter than turned to singing, then laughter as they pulled up beside the general store. At least she could count on Sean to make her feel better; he was quite the friend.

"Alright, you go grab your clothes. I've got to run these letters over to the station." Sean told her, jogging up the road toward the station. Ailis walked into the store, humming some old tune under her breath.

"Good morning, ma'am. Here to collect your order?" The shopkeeper asked, before kneeling down to collect some boxes from under the desk. 

"Is that everything?" She questioned, opening a few boxes to see what was inside.

"Yes ma'am, I'll help you get these into the wagon." He told her; Ailis carried the lighter boxes as the two loaded them into her wagon. "You're with that Irish lad, aren't you?" He questioned. 

"Yes, sir. He's actually just over at the station, coming for the groceries he ordered." She told him, and the shopkeeper sighed.

"I'll get a hand to help, just handling the clothes and tired me out." He told her with a chuckle, heading back into the store. Ailis hopped down from the back of the wagon walked around to the front, planning on waiting for Sean to return. Beside the wagon sat an old man; he had only one leg and was clearly homeless. 

"You're that girl who robbed the gunsmith," He told her, and Ailis knew that even if she had brought a gun, she wouldn't shoot the man. "Not that I blame you, he's ain't a good man." He added. Ailis took out her purse, giving the man three dollars.

"Get yourself a meal." She told him with a smile. "Word spread about that robbery?" She asked, and he nodded as he tucked the money into his pocket.

"I wouldn't stick around too long. The Lemoyne Raiders have been looking for you all week long, apparently they had some business with the gunsmith." He explained. "You took the money he was going to pay them for their protection, they want it back by all accounts." He added. She heard Sean whistling as he passed her, heading into the store.

"Well, I won't be coming back after hearing that." She told the old Veteran. "You take care." She added, climbing onto the wagon as Sean and another man loaded it up with their supplies. Ailis kept her head down, hoping none of the Lemoyne Raiders would find her.

"Alright, lass. We best be heading home, I don't think Miss Grimshaw would be happy if we turned up drunk again!" Sean laughed, turning the wagon around and heading out of town. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, apparently that robbery Miss Grimshaw and I pulled off put a target on my back; some local gang wants to find me." She told him, feeling quite careless about it. "Lemoyne Raiders, something like that. Chased the O'Driscoll's out of Rhodes by all accounts." She told him.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry." Sean reassured her. "No way Dutch would let 'em touch a hair on your head." He added. Ailis rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he likes to torture me himself." She muttered. "He can't pretend to be my Pa when he tied me to a tree, starved me, murdered my uncle, slept with my mother… Not in that order." She added. Sean nodded, sighing.

"He's an odd one." He spoke. "Anyway, let's get back. I'm fuckin starving." Sean told her, chuckling. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter.

**Clemens Point**

The days were slow, Ailis hated that. She always had, somehow time in Dutch's camp seemed to drag continuously. She was done with her chores for the day and had Miss Grimshaw's permission to relax, not that it helped much. None of Mary-Beth's romance novels interested her and she wasn't one for philosophy books, that ruled out Dutch.

"Hey, Ailis! Tilly and I are going to pick some herbs, berries, all that kind of thing. Want to join us?" Mary-Beth questioned, waving a bucket in Ailis' direction. Ailis gladly accepted; picking herself up from the ground and taking the bucket.

"Where's Karen?" Ailis asked, not seeing the headstrong blonde anywhere. Mary-Beth giggled as the three women walked out of camp, heading into the forest nearby. 

"She's in trouble with Grimshaw again," Tilly explained with a smirk. "Gave her extra chores, so you're taking over the berry picking with us." She added, and Ailis didn't mind it at all. 

"Besides, we might just get to know you better." Mary-Beth pointed out. "You talk a lot but never say much, at least not to us. You remind me of Trelawny." She added with a laugh; Tilly chuckled.

"Don't say that; she doesn't know Trelawny." Tilly scolded Mary-Beth playfully. "I do wonder where he is now, though." She wondered aloud, shaking her head.

"Me too! He always had the most wonderful magic tricks, and he liked romances!" Mary-Beth recalled, and Ailis smirked.

"It sounds like you ladies are attracted to this Trelawny." She pointed out teasingly. "If I ever meet him, well…" She trailed off, watching the women blush. 

"Well, I'm sure we're far enough from camp to start looking!" Tilly changed the subject, starting to search for foragables. Mary-Beth and Ailis followed suit, wandering in different directions. It was boring work, but easy too. The forest was alive with berries, herbs, and mushrooms; they would have plenty to show for when they returned to camp. Ailis felt glad that Cormac had taught her how to identify different plants, so she knew what to avoid.

"Don't come this way, I need to relieve myself!" Ailis called out, hearing Tilly and Mary-Beth respond. She walked over to a tree, taking her time to relieve herself; as she was cleaning herself up and adjusting her petticoats, Ailis heard footsteps. It must be one of the women, she thought, picking up her bucket of foragables. 

"I thought I told you not to--" Ailis turned to the direction of the footsteps, only to be smacked harshly across the face by a stranger. He looked down at her with a chuckle; she had no idea who he was. " _ MARY-BETH! TIL-- _ " She started to scream before the man punched her; knocking her out. 

The man called over his associates and they picked up Ailis, carrying her quickly toward a wagon; the Lemoyne Raiders were looking for her, and this woman fit the description and they would find out soon enough whether they had a prisoner or a whore; maybe both. 

Tilly and Mary-Beth ran toward Ailis' screams, but by the time they got there all there was left was a bucket on the ground. They could see a carriage halfway up the road, followed by men on horseback. Tilly stifled her gasp.

"I've been here before, those men are the Lemoyne Raiders! We need to tell Dutch!" Tilly spoke, and both women started to run back toward camp, making sure they weren't followed by anyone. 

"Dutch! Ailis was taken!" Mary-Beth called out, marching straight up to Dutch's tent. 

"I saw the men who have her, it's the Lemoyne Raiders." Tilly explained, slightly out of breath. "I've dealt with them before, they're going to kill her if she can't give them what they want." She added; by now the rest of the camp had gathered around.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" Sean stepped forward, redder than a blushing nun, and Dutch felt the anger boiling in his chest. 

"Charles, Arthur, I need you to track them." Dutch instructed. "Myself, Sean, John, and Tilly will be joining you." He added, turning to the camp. "We're bringing her back alive!" He declared. "Now get to it!" 

The crowd dispersed and Micah, who had been lurking in the background, walked toward Dutch once everyone was busy. 

"Dutch," He spoke, seeing the frustration on Dutch's face. "I'm joining the search for Ailis." He stated, not wasting any time. Dutch quirked a brow; he appreciated the help but he didn't think Micah would volunteer for such a task.

"What happened to not giving a damn about the women here?" Dutch questioned, smoothing his hand over his hair. Micah chuckled; that creepy noise that was clearly faked.

"I just want to pull my weight more now that I'm back," Micah lied. Dutch nodded; he accepted the answer regardless of whether it was true or not.

"Get ready, we leave soon." Dutch added, and Micah left him to prepare.

**Somewhere in Lemoyne**

Ailis' breathing was loud, strained. The men had chained her to a wall in the basement of a house, Ailis didn't know where. They had kept her blindfolded, even if she was passed out most of the ride to the den. She supposed they didn't want her running back to her gang; not that Ailis could see a way out of her current situation. Another swift punch landed her stomach, knocking the wind out of her again.

"You mean to tell us you spent all of our money?" The man sneered at her; Ailis spat in his face. It resulted in a slap across the face from him. "Bitch, you better be joking." He spoke, his hand wrapping around her throat.

"I spent it on dresses." Ailis answered, glaring at the man. "You should have got there sooner, old man." She added with a laugh; another punch, this time landing on her breast. 

"I believe you; so why don't you tell me where your camp is?" He questioned, his hand returning to her throat and applying pressure to her throat. Ailis wasn't too phased; if he wanted her dead the would have killed her by now.

"Never." Ailis answered, kicking her leg out at him. He dodged, and grabbed the keys to the chains. Ailis watched as he unlocked her left arm; she immediately clawed at his face. The man gripped her wrist; slamming her hand onto a table and forcing her to spread her fingers; a dark chuckle escaped his throat. 

"You ever play Five Finger Fillet?" He questioned, brandishing his hunting knife and slowly starting to play the game with Ailis' hand. "I've never lost… Well, that's a lie. I'm without my littlest finger on my left hand now." He told her. "I was so shocked when I found that some little bitch and her  _ hag _ of a mother robbed  _ my  _ gunsmiths, well… I accidentally took off my finger." He explained.

"You have ten chances to tell me where your bitch mother is hiding; starting now." He told her, not even looking at her hand as he increased the pace. Ailis stared down at her fingers, not daring to move a single digit. 

"I will never tell you." She promised, before letting out a scream as the man's knife cut clean through her pinky finger; detaching it from her hand. The laughter of the men around her made her sick.

"Maybe I'll give you extra chances, How does that sound? Fingers, toes, ears, eyes, those perky tits." The man taunted her as he resumed the game, watching her struggle to hold back her tears. "Now, where is your mother?" He questioned. 

" _ My mother is dead _ !" Ailis screamed at the man, only to scream even louder as his knife sliced through her ring finger. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, her eyes shut tightly.

"I don't believe you." He told her; though how was he to know she didn't mean Susan Grimshaw? "Seems like this is going to be a long night." He laughed, starting the game up again.

**A Dirt Road**

The way things turned out was unexpected; the search for Ailis was headed by Charles Smith and Tilly Jackson. Arthur Morgan, Micah Bell, John Marston, Sean MacGuire, Karen Jones, and Dutch Van der Linde followed them as armed to their teeth; Dutch was ready for a war if it meant getting Ailis back. He had heard about the Lemoyne Raiders and what they did to women.

"If they've so much as touched a hair on her head, I'll strangle the bastards myself." Dutch seethed; he was impatient but these things took like. There were so many twists and turns, Charles had to be certain which tracks belonged to the kidnappers' wagon. 

"No need to sweat, boss," Micah drawled. "You chose your best guns… and Sean." He added; his smirk wasn't present. He didn't even sound that humoured.

"Fuck off," Sean snapped. "Why are you even here? Last time Ailis spoke to you, she came to  _ me _ crying!" He added, annoyed with Micah.

"I beg your pardon?" Dutch snapped. Micah rolled his eyes, damning Sean.

"Ailis and I had a misunderstanding." He spoke, only for Sean to scoff. "You know how young Sean likes to be dramatic." Micah continued, pointing a glare at Sean. He avoided Sean's question of why he was here; truth is he didn't know why he volunteered when Ailis was a brat with daddy issues, she is nothing and thus should mean nothing.

"You're not accomplishing anything by bickering!" Tilly snapped, looking back at them with a sharp look. "Aside from alerting potential guards, that is." She added sarcastically, and the bickering fell silent. 

It gave Micah time to think; why volunteer when he didn't like Ailis? Perhaps it had something to do with what she told him. ' _ You're just like the rest of them; you're going to die alone with no one to love you! _ ' The words rang in his head, and had been for a few days now.

Normally he wouldn't give a shit. He told himself for years that a family, that a woman would only slow him down. That he didn't need love or whatever bullshit Ailis talked about to make him feel complete; he was an outlaw and a hitman. That was the life he had known for years, it was enough for him. So why did her words eat at him? She was nothing, especially to him.

There was something in the way she actively spoke to him, attempting to befriend him. He would be lying if they didn't have a few things in common, too. Abusive fathers, a family they long for but can't have; in Micah's case it was his brother, Amos. For Ailis, it was her mother, uncle and brother. They liked the same brand of cigarettes and had similar humour; although Ailis disapproved of his racism and sexism. Heh. Micah didn't give a rat's ass about who he upset, until he upset her.

"There are horses up ahead," Charles informed them, keeping his voice low. "Saddled, not wild. We must be getting close." He added. "We should continue on foot." He finished.

"Everyone dismount, and keep quiet. We don't need unwanted attention." Dutch ordered, climbing down from the Count. They continued forward, following behind Charles and Arthur. The horses didn't whine too much when they passed, and ahead Arthur spotted a carriage.

"Miss Tilly, is that the carriage you saw?" He questioned, and Tilly nodded.

"It's the exact one." She confirmed, holding onto her shotgun. "Let's kill those sons of bitches." She added, sounding angrier than anyone had heard her in a long time.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, lass." Sean added, chuckling quietly, although it was clear that he was  _ pissed _ . The group advanced; eventually stopping when they saw an isolated cabin.

"Spread out, wait until my signal." Dutch ordered the group, taking cover behind a fallen log. "Miss Tilly, can you try to sneak around to the basement door? See if she's in the house." He added and she nodded. The rest of the gang slowly and stealthily moved around the clearing, and once Dutch was confident; he saw Tilly nearish the basement doors, so he gave his signal; "Now!"

Gunshots rang out; filling the quiet afternoon air. The Lemoyne Raiders were taken by surprise, but they were always ready for a battle. Tilly picked the lock since the Raiders were distracted in the gunfight, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one would sneak up on her.

"Gotcha," Tilly whispered when the lock came undone, she pulled open the basement doors and armed here before entering; it was almost pitch black in the basement, but Tilly could see the blood on the floor. She could see fingers laying on the floor; she felt sick. 

"Ailis?" She whispered, walking further into the dark. "Are you in here?" She questioned, she heard the sound of chains rattling directly ahead.

"Tilly?" Ailis' voice called out, weak and hoarse. Tilly rushed forward and searched the table next to Ailis, lighting a match then lighting up the candles in the room.

"Dutch and the others are outside, he sent me in to find you." Tilly explained, picking up the keys from the table. They were soaked in blood, and Tilly resisted gagging when she saw that one of Ailis' fingers had crudely been turned into a keychain. "We're getting you out of here." She added, reaching up to unlock the chains from Ailis' wrists.

Ailis almost collapsed on top of Tilly when she was released, and the younger woman started to guide Ailis toward the door, one arm around her and the other holding her shotgun. Tilly sat Ailis on the stairs into the basement; the fighting was too fierce to risk taking Ailis out into it. It gave Tilly a better look at her; she was bruised and still bleeding from her nose, and she was missing three fingers on her left hand. All that was left on her hand was her pointer and her thumb.

"Holy shit, Ailis." Tilly muttered, before glancing around again; Micah was heading towards them, shooting his way through the Raiders. Ailis looked on the verge of passing out by the time Micah reached them; scooping her up bridal style. 

"Cover me," He ordered Tilly before heading into the treeline, working his way around the camp. Tilly followed, if only for Ailis' sake. She didn't miss her shots and helped Micah get back to the dirt path, where Dutch was shooting from.

"Miss Jackson, Mr Bell, start heading back to camp." Dutch ordered them, and Micah was already taking Ailis back toward the horses, whistling for Baylock. "Fellas, finish them!" He yelled at the rest of the gang, who were already making quick work of the Raiders. 

Micah sat Ailis on the back of Baylock, trying not to think about how much of a mess she looked, missing her fingers and being treated like a punching bag. He mounted Baylock before setting off, Tilly followed quickly, keeping them covered.

"I thought you didn't care if us women died?" Tilly called out, noticing how Micah treated Ailis so delicately. She didn't see Micah roll his eyes.

"I don't!" He snapped. "I care about our security, you see what they did to her. She could have ratted us out if we didn't get here sooner!" Micah continued, covering his own tracks. Tilly scoffed.

"Ailis is loyal!" She argued. "You know it, we all do. Don't tell me you have feelings for her!" Tilly added; she suspected that Ailis liked Micah when she had told her and Mary-Beth not to speak so cruelly of him. Could Micah feel the same?

"I don't!" He answered. "I'm just doing my part." He finished, seeing that they were nearing camp. He glanced around and made sure no one had followed them before riding down the dirt path, passing Bill Williamson on his way. 

"We got her!" Tilly called out, hitching her horse and running over to the medical cart. Micah brought Ailis down from Baylock, carrying her over to the cart. For a brief moment, Micah saw her eyes open and stare up at him, before closing again. He laid her on a cot and stepped back, letting Miss Grimshaw and Reverend Swanson take care of her. 

**Hours Later**

"... I swear, Mary-Beth, the way he handled her then tried to play it off as if he was just  _ doing his part _ … I think he must love her." Tilly gossiped with Mary-Beth and Karen. Karen couldn't stop herself from laughing at the thought of  _ Micah Bell  _ having feelings for a woman. Mary-Beth, however, seemed concerned.

"What if she loves him too?" Mary-Beth questioned. "They haven't known each other long but they seemed to grow close quite quick." She added, she would be lying if she said she didn't watch Ailis' every move when she was hanging around Micah.

"I don't think it's  _ love _ ," Karen told them. "I don't think Micah is capable of loving anything but those guns and that damned horse of his." She explained. 

"You're right, maybe it's too soon for love," Tilly sighed. "How long did Dutch know Molly before he brought her here?" She questioned, and the other women shrugged. It couldn't have been that long.

"I'll talk to Ailis later," Mary-Beth informed them. "See if I can get anything out of her." She added, sitting back and fanning herself. It was so warm here, though that was a vast improvement from the mountains. 

"Don't be too hard," Karen instructed. "Poor thing was tortured worse than I've ever seen." She added, feeling so sorry for Ailis. She was glad that Ailis was safe now, though she couldn't help but feel so glad it was her and not anyone else.

"Of course," Mary-Beth responded. "She's a friend." She added, and Karen chuckled.

"You're really friends with the O'Driscoll girl? I thought you was just monitoring her for Dutch?" She questioned, before looking at Tilly. "You too, right?" She added. 

"She's a nice girl when she wants to be," Tilly explained. "She has been nothing but kind to us." She pointed out, glancing across camp at where Ailis was sleeping. "I don't think she's had a real friend in her life." She concluded.

"With a father like hers? I wouldn't want to be her friend." Karen stated. "And I'm not just talking about Colm. Dutch too." She added, a smirk on her face as she brought her cigarette to her lips. 

The women continued to gossip amongst themselves, unaware that Micah had been eavesdropping on them. He walked away from them and toward Ailis, figuring someone should check on her. That didn't mean he loves her, or even remotely likes her as more than a friend-- well, acquaintance. 

Micah put the back of his hand on her forehead; she still had a temperature, though Susan had been handling that. Ailis shifted, a soft grunt coming from her, before she weakly opened her eyes. He knew she had been talking, though he had expected her to stay asleep for much longer. 

"Micah?" She questioned, her voice a weak whisper. It was clear her throat hurt from the screaming she did. "Why did you come for me?" She asked, and Micah internally damned himself. What could he tell her? The truth didn't feel like an option.

"Dutch rounded us up the moment he found out you were gone," He explained to her. "I was doing my part." He told her, and she looked somewhat disappointed. She nodded weakly.

"Then why are you here now?" She questioned. Micah took his time to think about that, though she was staring at him with those eyes that he didn't want to lie to. What was becoming of him? Weak over a woman, he despised this feeling.

"Because I overheard Mary-Beth talking with the women," he started. "They ain't your friends. Dutch asked them to get close to you so he could know more." He explained to her, seeing the pain on Ailis' face. "You gotta keep your friends close, your enemies even closer. Bare that in mind." He told her.

"Why tell me that?" She questioned. "Why do you care?" She added, clearly looking like she was in a lot of pain physically and emotionally. Ailis thought she had a friend in the women; apparently not. 

"I don't," He lied. "I… I didn't want to see you falling into a  _ trap, _ " He added, seeing a smirk grow on her lips. Damn this woman.

"Sounds like you do care," She spoke, clearly teasing him. Weakly, her hand touched his own drew his knuckles to her lips; returning the kiss he had given to her when they first met. 

"We found a stash of moonshine," Micah changed the subject, drawing his hand away from her. "Dutch wants a party when you regain your health, maybe… I'll dance with you." He sounded like he was forcing the words out, but Ailis smiled at him.

"I'll hold you to that," She informed him. "You better be a good dancer, Mr Bell. You'll have to be to keep up with me." She added, as if she was challenging him. He chuckled; a different noise to usual, as if this was genuine.

"Right," He responded, getting to his feet. "Get well." He instructed her before leaving; leaving her lying in the cot with a smile on her face. Footsteps approached; Ailis saw Sean come into view.

"Was he bothering ya?" He questioned, sending a glare in Micah's direction. "'Cause if he was I'll--" Sean was about to start threatening Micah, only for Ailis to interrupt. 

"I appreciate you looking out for me," She told him, although she wasn't sure if it was genuine anymore or if he was just like Mary-Beth and the others. "But I'm a grown woman, Sean. I can handle Micah Bell." She explained to him, and Sean took a seat beside her.

"Christ, Ailis, you're making a mistake by befriending him." Sean told her. "Especially since he's already bit ya once." He added.

"Something is different this time," Ailis told him, shifting to get comfortable. "Now, some stew would be lovely." She told him, and Sean chuckled before going to get Ailis some stew; though he still wondered if letting her talk to Micah was a good idea.


End file.
